Sex therapist: The YUGIOH! story
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Seto hasn't been feeling well as of late and its beginning to affect his work. So despite his better judgement, he takes advice from Pegasus and goes to see a... therapist. One appointment becomes two and our heroes finally find the relief that they've been waiting for. Slash
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Super excited**

 **So I was writing the next chapter for** _ **the assignment**_ **but then I figured I could use a break and I started reading some yaoi manga online. There's this one manga called Sex Therapist which I kept trying to avoid reading because I figured it would be a typical story about a sex therapist who falls in love with a client and blah blah blah. If I can predict what's going to happen in a manga strictly based on clichés then I usually don't read it but I was bored and I figured why not and boy am I glad I did.**

 **Sex therapist is officially one of my favorite yaoi manga of all time. The actual story was completely unexpected and I loved every moment of it. Except the last chapter, don't get me wrong it was good, but I feel like for a threesome it could've been better.**

 **Anyway that inspired this; it's basically a Sex Therapist/Yugioh crossover so you don't have to read the manga to get his because I did try to make sure that I explained everything.**

 **Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sex therapist, Yu Gi Oh! Or any of their characters**

"Mr. Kaiba, welcome. I am Kain."

Kaiba stood still for moment, keeping his expression blank as he took in the man before him as he gave a slight bow in greeting.

For the most of his life Kaiba has always assumed himself to be asexual, not because he wasn't capable of being aroused or being pleasured when approached by someone eager enough to do so, but because he's just never really been attracted to anyone before in his life whether they were male or female, the CEO honestly just never felt anything for anyone he met. But right at that moment, as he watched the man before him straighten his posture and give him a faint smile Kaiba couldn't deny that he was beautiful.

He had a medium height and a slim figure. Short black hair, sharp dark eyes that Kaiba could see behind the frame of a sleek pair of glasses and pale skin with delicate feminine features; If Kaiba didn't know any better, he might have thought him to be a woman. But then again, I suppose that kind of beauty is needed in his line of business.

"You're right on time for your appointment. Would you like to sit down? Have a drink?" the man said as he folded one arm behind his back while the other extended outward towards the dimly lit room and Kaiba nodded as he entered the room only to pause when he caught a strange smell in the air.

Strange because, he's smelt that scent somewhere before…

"What's that smell?"

"Incense," Kain said as he walked around the small area to the left with only one chair in front of a bar which held the brightest light shining over it, making a smooth gesture over to the silver vessel that seemed to be letting out thin little streams of smoke. "When I spoke with you over the phone, I got the sense that you may be under a bit of strain. The incense has natural properties in it designed to help you relax, Mr. Kaiba."

"You certainly have this all planned out don't you." Kaiba said dryly as he walked over to slide into the seat at the bar, slipping his gravity defying white jacket off to place on the bar beside him so he was left in just his tight black turtle neck and leather pants. He won't need it anyway.

Kain only seemed to smile as he turned back towards the wall of drinks behind him and grabbed two of the bottles near the center to start pouring, before turning back with a small tumbler of some kind of bright brown concoction. This was yet again very strange, since the bottles Kain took had liquids of red and black in them not amber.

"Here at Bar Kain we strive for absolute comfort and relief." The man said as he placed the drink down in front of the brunette along with a napkin, the little upside down crosses hanging from his earring, necklace, and the lenses of his glasses gleamed brightly in the light as his smile grew a little more and he pulled back to stand up straight all over again. Kaiba stared at the glass for a moment before reaching out to pick it up, "I'm not very fond of alcohol."

"You'll like this." Kain said without missing a beat and Kaiba kept his eyes on the man for a moment before taking a sip, although it is usually against his policy to take strange drinks from stranger individuals, Kaiba decided to forgo that rule just this once, if only to cure his curiosity on the strange drink that went from black and red to brown.

Besides if anything happens he has Isono and his bodyguards standing by outside.

The CEO's blinked in surprise since it actually tasted good, delicious in fact. It took an extraordinary amount of strength not to just down the entire thing in one gulp as he held the glass out in the light to critically stare at its contents when he suddenly realized how familiar that color was but quickly shook the thought from his head as he gave the man a smirk, "Not bad, I'm assuming that I'll have to pay quite the penny in exchange for all this treatment."

Kain gave a brief chuckle as he placed his right hand over his heart, "Oh no sir, I wouldn't ask you for anything you aren't willing to give. Here at Kain, I allow the customers to pay whatever fee they feel I deserve once my duty has been fulfilled. Be it zero dollars or a million. Your satisfaction is my priority."

Kaiba arched a brow at that as he set his drink down, "And you won't tell anyone about anything that happened."

"Of course not sir. You and I are the only ones who will ever know what happened within these walls tonight. Customer privacy takes top priority here… after fulfilling your deepest desires of course."

"Of course." Seto paused, "You're very confident in your abilities."

"Confident? No, I'm merely here to fulfill my duty. This shop's purpose is to help those in need, bring out their most passionate of desires and earn relief through sexual therapy." Kain explained easily as he lifted a delicate hand to brush away the fringe of hair covering the side of his face to show the little cross earrings on his ears, "As the name Kain suggests I am the one that has rejected the word of God. The inverted cross is a mark of having violated taboos, too many to recall or care for really."

Kaiba's lips twitched down in a slight frown as he wondered what on earth that meant when Kain gave another chuckle as he let his hand slip away and brought them back behind his back to give the CEO a pleasant smile, "But we aren't here to talk about me are we Mr. Kaiba? We're here to talk about you. What seems to be the problem?"

Kaiba's jaw clenched and he tensed for a moment while Kain just kept that pleasant smile as he waited patiently and the brunette finally let out a sigh before he spoke.

Now you're probably wondering what Kaiba's doing visiting a sex therapist, but I promise you, it was necessary.

Kaiba's been just a little bit on edge lately and he had absolutely no idea why.

Yes, running an international multi-billion dollar company, taking care of his little brother and still managing to attend all of his most important classes at school might be more than just a little bit stressful for any human being but it never was for Kaiba.

Kaiba had everything in his life, for lack of a better phrase "on lock".

Kaiba corps' business prospects have never been better, the company was accumulating more wealth with every passing day and Kaiba had a steady hold on his title as one of Japan's fiercest business men of all time regardless of the fact that he's still under the age of eighteen. Mokuba hasn't been kidnapped in months and has even managed to make a few good friends of his own at school as well. And as for school work, well Kaiba's been a prodigy since the age of nine so, really school work was really nothing more than a chore that he could get done in a matter of minutes.

So yeah… lock.

Unfortunately, Kaiba's feelings of stress weren't stemming from his business or school or even his beloved little brother. Honestly, Kaiba didn't know what his problem was.

He just hasn't been feeling well lately.

He can't seem to sleep for longer than two hours before just waking up in the middle of the night to stare at his ceiling, before just giving up and trying to make the best of his sudden insomnia and get some work done, only for the urge to work to leave him the moment he sat down behind his desk. He hasn't been able to eat much at all, mostly just grabbing a cup of coffee in the morning and settling for a few bites of whatever dinner the chef prepared for that evening. He can't work for more than a few hours without being plagued by the most excruciating of headaches and Kaiba always finds himself plagued with the strangest pain aching somewhere in his chest whenever he has enough time alone to actually think. Things got so bad that Mokuba noticed that something was wrong and even his right hand man Isono asked him if he was alright almost every morning on the drive to work.

Weeks passed and eventually Kaiba gave up and went to see a doctor only to be told that there was nothing wrong with him…at least not physically anyway. From what the man could tell, Kaiba was simply suffering from stress, so he suggested that the teenage CEO take a little time off to rest so he could feel better.

But Seto can't do that.

He has an international multi-billion dollar company to run; he can't lie around doing nothing when there's work to be done. So Kaiba decided to just pick up some vitamins from the pharmacy and wait for the sick spell to pass. He isn't even stressed out anyway. Kaiba is at his best when he's under pressure and he hasn't felt any significant amounts of pressure in months, so the doctor must be wrong.

Unfortunately for Kaiba, Isono betrayed him and told Mokuba about his diagnosis and the raven haired boy blackmailed his way into getting his big brother to just take a few days off. At least just for him. For three days Kaiba tried, he honestly tried to relax and not work for a little while so he could try and get better; he even skipped school for a few days even though he really had absolutely nothing to worry about when he was there. Well except maybe running into Yugi and his brat pack of losers, but the only one that ever really got on Kaiba's nerves was Jounouchi. The stupid mutt doesn't know how to stay in his place and keep his mouth shut, what's worse is the act that he'd gotten even more annoying over the past few months, so for a moment Kaiba almost thought that the street rat was the reason for his illness so he ditched school in hopes that he might get better.

It didn't work.

If anything, Kaiba slept less, ate less and that ache in his chest got worse with every passing day.

So he just went back to work.

It was about a week after his attempt at taking a break and relaxing when he got a visit from one of the few people he couldn't stand being in the same room with but still managed to earn his respect.

Maximillion Pegasus.

Apparently Pegasus dropped in to do a little business with the teenage CEO only to just stop and stare at the state that Kaiba was in. Any other person wouldn't really have been able to tell, since Kaiba was so good at hiding his emotions and anything he thought could be seen as weakness. But those that knew him well enough could tell that the CEO has seen better days.

People like Isono, Mokuba and Pegasus, unfortunately.

After some unbearably annoying coaxing on Pegasus' part, Seto gave up and told him that he's been feeling a little stressed as of late but didn't give any other details on his condition. Pegasus watched the teen from his seat on the other side of the desk for a moment before giving an amused smile as he reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet and slipped a small black card out and set it down on the desk.

"What's that?" Kaiba asked as he stared at the black card unwilling to touch it just yet until he knew what it was, he wouldn't put unprovoked paper poisoning past Pegasus, since he's pretty sure the other man could figure out a way of doing it if he hasn't already.

"It's a card." Pegasus said simply and Kaiba glared at the older man, "A card for what?"

"A therapist."

Kaiba's glare got deadly, "Who the hell-"

"Now now Seto, I meant no offence. I really do think that this will help you quite a bit. Besides this no ordinary therapist. He's the best in his business, a master at his craft and I'll admit, I have been a customer of his for quite a while now."

"You are one of his customers?" Kaiba was seriously considering throwing the card in the trash, "Exactly what kind of therapist is he?"

At that part Pegasus smirked, "The kind that helps people unwind and get rid of all the tension and frustrations trapped in their body's… in other words a sex therapist."

"A sex therapist?" Kaiba's eyes widened a fraction before they went back into a glare, "So basically you're giving me a number for a prostitute?"

"Uh uh uh, therapist Seto. Think of it as… a suggestion to help ease you of your little problem. I guarantee you won't be disappointed." Pegasus said as he got up, completely ignoring the look of incredulity on Kaiba's face as he turned spoke, "For now I think I should be on my way. I'll come back to discuss work with you once you've gotten rid of all the… dark desires that plague you and you can give me your full attention."

With that Pegasus left the room and Kaiba just stared at the card on his desk before tossing it in the trash with a an annoyed growl, since he had no intention of hiring some whore to _rid him of his tension_. The mere thought was absolutely ridiculous.

Of course, Kaiba ended up suffering the silver haired man's beyond amused laughter after calling Pegasus and asking for a replacement for the card, but it really was necessary.

An entire week went by without Kaiba getting even a minutes worth of sleep and his appearance was starting to wear because of it. He lost weight, his thick chestnut hair was starting to lose some of its luster, he was getting dark rings beneath his eyes and he was getting paler every day.

By the end of the week, Kaiba was willing to try anything if only so he could get some goddamn sleep and eat something!

"I see, so you've been feeling this way for months and you have no idea why?"

Kain asked with a slight tilt of his head and Kaiba just hummed affirmatively as he glared down at his glass in annoyance. There are a million places he'd rather be than there, but it's honestly been days and he's painfully exhausted.

The CEO lifted a hand to stifle a small yawn, normally he'd never allow himself to show that kind of behavior in public but at that moment he was too tired to care.

Maybe it's time to finally give in and invest in some sleeping pills, regardless of how much Kaiba grew to hate the things after the years he spent taking them under Gozaburo's so called guidance.

"Well, those symptoms could certainly be caused by stress, but from what I can tell you're suffering from something else entirely."

Kaiba looked up at the man with a slight frown, "And what's that?"

Kain smiled, "A broken heart."

There was a moment of silence.

"Excuse me?"

"Mr. Kaiba can you remember the first time you started feeling off, what you were doing or where you were?"

"I was at school."

"Doing what?"

"I don't know… I was in class." Kaiba growled out in annoyance as he glared at the man on the other side of the bar, "What does that have to do with any of this?"

Kain just smiled, "I'm trying to help you find the cause of your tension before helping you relieve it, that way you'll know what it is that's been plaguing you. I know it's frustrating Mr. Kaiba but please think. Did anything happen that day to upset you?"

Kaiba took a deep breath. He's come this far, might as well play along with the quack doctor right?

He thought back and yes he could remember that day just a bit anyway. He was at school but nothing of any real significance happened that day, he only knows which day it was because that was the day the pain started aching in his chest.

"Anything that might have made you feel anger or hurt?"

Kaiba's eyebrows furrowed for a moment as he stared down at the half empty drink on the bar, letting his fingers glide over the cold glass in thought.

Well maybe a little annoyance, but that couldn't possibly be the reason for his condition.

"You know Mr. Kaiba as human beings human emotion can be quite troubling." Kain gave a slight chuckle as he continued, "Sometimes we can even confuse one emotion for another and don't even realize when we are feeling angry or sad, frustrated, annoyed…"

A hand suddenly went to rest on the one Seto had on his glass and he blinked in surprise when he saw sun kissed skin, the brunette looked up at Kain and his eyes went wide as he stopped breathing.

"Or maybe even jealous."

Kain did not look like Kain.

Thick rebellious locks of blonde hair tossed all around his head as if ruffled from the wind went down to the bottom of his neck, beautiful sun kissed skin and bright brown eyes that looked like amber in the light hanging above the bar. The only thing that had stayed the same was Kain's outfit which remained a white long-sleeved button up shirt with a black waist coat and tie. His glasses lay next to him on the bar but none of that really mattered, not when Kain looked exactly like-

"Mutt?"

The other gave him that warm brilliant smile, "What do ya feel Seto?"

Kaiba immediately snapped out of it at the sound of his name and stumbled off his seat almost falling off of it as he pulled away from the bar and stared at the other with wide horrified eyes. "What… what the fuck?!"

It's not in his way to curse like that, but in his shocked state Seto barely even noticed.

The blonde walked around the bar towards him and Kaiba mimicked his steps backwards while the blonde just kept coming closer as he tugged his tie off and started undoing the buttons to his waist coat and shirt.

"Am I the reason ya haven't been feelin' good, Seto?" The blonde said just when Kaiba's back hit the wall and he stopped just in front of the brunette lifting his hands up to place on Kaiba's shoulders to lean in and whisper against his lips, "Cause if I am, I'd love the opportunity ta make it up to ya."

Oh sweet kami even his voice is the same.

Kaiba immediately grabbed the blonde's hands and shoved him away causing the other to stumble back and fall. Kaiba was breathing hard as he glared and hissed, "What is the meaning of this."

"This is what I do here at Bar Kain." The blonde huffed out a breath that sent his bangs puffing up before they fell down over his eyes and he got up, brushing down his pants before he stepped closer to the CEO, "I help people release all the torment and pain they have sealed within themselves by helping them fulfill their deepest inner most desires."

The blonde came closer and stopped less than a foot away but Kaiba stood his ground, regardless of how disturbed he felt at that moment, "I give them the one thing their heart wants more than anything in the world, but can't have for whatever reason."

Kaiba swallowed hard, "That's impossible."

Jounouchi just smiled, "Oh it's very possible Seto, see?" the blonde lifted his hand and let it rest against the side of Kaiba's face, gently letting his thumb stroke his cheek when the CEO grabbed his wrist and pulled it away. Kaiba stared down coldly at the other even as his face started to flush a little at the contact.

"How?"

"Relax, none of this is real. It's all just an illusion or a fantasy." Jou said as he stepped a little closer. "Your fantasy, Seto."

"Don't call me that." Kaiba growled as his hand tightened a little more around the wrist he held and he glared. "Ignoring the fact that this is just some kind of cheap parlor trick made in some lame attempt to trick me. Why the hell did you decide to take Jounouchi's appearance?"

"I didn't, you did." The blonde said with a cheeky smirk as he tried to inch a little closer, "This is the body of the one ya want right? The one your heart desires?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talkin' about that day, in the cafeteria." The blonde said as he lifted his other hand to put on Kaiba's shoulder as he leaned in closer, "I'm the reason ya got upset right? Cause of Otogi, because I let him touch me right there in front of everyone; I let him kiss me in a way that he has no right ta do. "Cause I'm yours right and no one should get to touch me like that 'cept for you."

"What-"

"I'm sorry, Seto." The blonde said as his cheeks started to flush and his eyes darkened with lust, "I won't do it ever again."

Kaiba's eyes went wide when the blonde closed the distance between them and sealed their lips in a kiss and right at that moment Kaiba suddenly remembered that day perfectly. He remembered sitting at a table alone the way he usually did every time he spent lunch at school, working on his laptop while the masses droned on around him. He remembers the geek squad walk into the cafeteria but only because the mutt was talking so loudly when they did. He remembers glancing up for a moment just as they sat down and he watched as the blonde plopped down into his seat before Ryuji Otogi slid into the seat beside him. He remembers the shock he felt when the raven slid his arm around Jou's waist, the spark of jealousy and anger when Jou just smiled and laughed at the action but most of all he remembers the pang of heart ache that throbbed in his chest when the Otogi leaned in and kissed Jou right on the lips.

But it all happened to fast, those emotions shot through him so quickly that he barely even realized that his mind responded to the sudden and strange emotions he felt and immediately put them all together to bury them way back in the recesses of his mind where they couldn't confuse and torment him. The only feeling that stayed was the feeling of heartache and it continued to grow every time he saw Otogi with Jounouchi in the hallways together or sitting underneath one of the trees out on campus, huddled together as they sat with their friends as Otogi whispered in Katsuya's ear while the blonde blushed and looked away.

The hatred that coursed through his veins at the sight made was nearly unbearable.

Just then the figure kissing him let out a soft whimper and Kaiba immediately grabbed his other wrist to hold him back.

"Seto…"

"No… this-it can't be true, I hate you. You're nothing but a worthless dog. I want nothing to do with you!"

Jou smirked, "Then why not just ignore me?"

Kaiba froze.

"That's what ya do with people who aren't worth ya time right? Fire the useless and ignore everyone else. As far as Seto Kaiba's concerned they might as well not exist, so why not ignore me?" The blonde asked as he stared right into Kaiba's eyes, "You're always claimin' me, tellin' me how my place is at my master's feet. How I belong at _your_ feet, 'cause you're my master right?"

"No…"

"The opposite of love ain't hate, Seto. It's indifference." Jou explained simply as he leaned up to kiss Kaiba's jaw, "If ya don't love me, then why not just ignore me."

"I hate you."

"Sure about that. Love and hate are two sides of the same coin, not opposites, that's why it's so hard trying to tell one apart from the other." Jou said as he moved down from Kaiba's jaw to his neck and the brunette shivered at the feeling of those lips against his skin, "I want you Seto and I know you want me too, all you have to do is open your heart and let me in."

The blonde pulled back so he was looking in the CEO's eyes as he whispered, "Master let me serve you."

Jou closed the distance with one more kiss and this time Kaiba didn't freeze or even push him away he let his hands slip down around Jou's waist and pulled him closer as he returned the kiss.

Jou moaned when Kaiba forced his tongue into his mouth and tilted his head back to deepen the kiss, wrapping his arms around the CEO's neck to bring their bodies as close together as humanly possible when they broke for air moments later.

"Seto…" And at that Kaiba felt what little restraint he still had left snap in half as he reclaimed the blonde's lips in an insanely passionate kiss as they both stumbled back towards the bar just a few feet away. Jounouchi gasped when his back hit the edge of the bar and he broke the kiss to take deep gasping breaths while Seto kissed his neck while his hands slid down to unbuckle the blonde's belt, open the fly and pull his pants clean off along with his boxers.

"Seto…" The blonde moaned in pleasure and Kaiba felt himself instantly harden at the sound as he moved down his chest taking a moment to suck on the nipple on his left until it got hard before moving to the other one while Jou panted beneath him. Now he remembers where he caught that scent. It's the same one he could smell every time they fought and Katsuya got close.

Powdered sugar and pastries.

"Master, please…"

That sounded so damn hot Kaiba had to pause for a moment and just look at the blonde mess squirming under him. Jounouchi's hair was in an even bigger mess than normal, his eyes were blown wide with lust and his cheeks were flushed red. It was a beautiful picture, but something about it wasn't quite right.

Jou reached out and took Kaiba's hand, putting three of the brunette's finger's in his mouth as he started licking and sucking on them until they were thoroughly coated and Kaiba swallowed hard as he watched getting painfully hard at the sight, when Jou pulled the fingers from his mouth and begged, "Master, please… in me."

Kaiba complied kissing down Jou's neck again as a way to distract him as he slowly pushed in a finger and waited for the blonde to-

"More…" Jou panted out and Kaiba slid in another finger, scissoring his fingers to stretch him out when he begged again, "Please…"

One last finger, Kaiba curved his fingers one way and then the other as he thrust them in and out of the blonde's entrance until he suddenly cried out in pleasure and Kaiba knew he found his sweet spot.

"Master please, I want you in me so bad." Jou begged again and even in his highly aroused state, even as he wrapped Jou's legs around his waist and entered him in one hard thrust, it didn't feel… right.

"Yes." The blonde moaned as Kaiba moved, thrusting in and out of the blonde's willing heat as he groaned in pleasure while Jou continued to moan, "Oh kami yes, Master please harder!"

And that's when it hit him.

Master? Please?

Seto?

Jounouchi, the real Katsuya Jounouchi would never call him by his first name or master or beg him like that… well at least not without a fight first. Not until Kaiba really pushed him so far off the edge that he couldn't think straight, let alone care about what he was saying.

In his heart, he knew that if he was with the real Katsuya, things would be different. The real Katsuya wouldn't give in so easy, he'd make Seto work for it. He'd show that defiant fire that Kaiba so loves to get out of him whenever they argue and fight and in between all of that he'd blush and shy away because even Kaiba's noticed how sweet the blonde can be when he lets his guard down.

This Jounouchi's too eager to please him, too confident with his body, too willing to bend to his will. This isn't his Katsuya.

Kaiba suddenly stopped bracing his hands on the bar on either side of the blonde's hips as he tried to catch his breath and ignore the heat wrapped around his throbbing cock as hard as it was to do, when a hand suddenly went up to touch his face and brush away the strands of hair that fell over his face and stuck to his sweaty skin.

"My job isn't to replace him for you Kaiba." Kaiba looked up when he heard Kain's voice to find dark eyes looking at him with a small smile, "Mine is only to help you realize what you've been trying to deny for so long, do you know what that is?"

"I…I'm in love with him."

The man's smile grew a little more, "It's up to you to decide what to do with this knowledge. I can't give you his heart, only a body. But you can come back and have it, whenever you feel that you need it."

Kaiba swallowed hard before he spoke, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, although I would suggest that you at least try to win Jounouchi's heart, but in the event that he does not accept you. I will be here." Kain said before taking a deep breath as he looked down between their bodies and cleared his throat. "Do you mind?"

Kaiba huffed out a laugh, "Right… can you-"

Kain rolled his eyes and Kaiba blinked, when his eyes opened again he saw whiskey gold darkened with lust and blonde hair stuck up in every which direction. "Master… don't stop."

Kaiba started moving again, leaning his head on the blondes shoulder as the pleasure picked up again and he groaned out, "Jou… fuck."

He couldn't call him Katsuya, not when his heart knows the truth. So he'll wait until he has the real Katsuya, until he has the one his heart has been yearning for, for so long.

The blonde groaned and gasped as he was repeatedly thrust into, tangling a hand in the brunettes hair while his lips curved up in a knowing smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Kaiba stepped out into the dark city streets, he took a deep breath of fresh air both missing the scent that he's been immersed in for the past hour and cursing it at the same time since he knew it was all artificial, none of it was really real.

But his heart still felt lighter, like an enormous weight had lighted from his chest and that ache he's been feeling for the past few months felt just a little less painful. It's like his body was trying to punish him for lying to himself all this time, like finally accepting the truth is what finally cured him from the lie that was slowly eating away at him and making him sick, but now he knows the truth and accepts it. Of course it didn't completely disappear. Kaiba knows that won't happen until he somehow manages to get Katsuya away from the dice duelist.

Katsuya, Kami how fast things change.

Kaiba gave a snort when Isono suddenly spoke and he looked up to see the man and two other body guards standing in front of the white limo parked just outside of underground entrance to Bar Kain.

"Master Kaiba sir, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I've never felt better." Isono arched a brow at the teen and the body guards both exchanged a look, glancing back at the entrance behind him, but none said a word, "Has Mokuba had dinner yet?"

Isono blinked in surprise, quickly checking his watch as he spoke. "Uh well, the chef should be serving dinner within the hour sir."

"Cancel it. Call Mokuba and tell him to get ready, we're going out for dinner tonight." The CEO said as he walked over to the car and Isono continued to stare at him in surprise even as he opened the door for him, "And tell him to hurry, I'm starving."

Isono smiled, "Yes, sir."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jou tried hard not to cringe when the raven beside him leaned in to press a kiss against his neck as they stood leaning against one of the counter's in the game shop, instead forcing a smile onto his face when Otogi started moving down lower and he lifted his hands up to nudge him away.

"Ryuji, c'mon not here, O.K?"

"No one's looking."

No one was looking, Yugi was upstairs helping Atem find something, Honda was in the next room, on the phone with Shizuka and Anzu was helping grandpa sort some boxes in the basement down stairs.

"Yeah, well Yug'll be down soon and I don't want him walkin' in on us." The blonde said as he pushed his boyfriend away and Otogi gave an annoyed sigh as he looked down at the blonde.

"You know none of this would be necessary if you just moved in with me."

Jou sighed, "No."

"Why not? There's plenty of space at the mansion, you'd never need anything because I'd take care of everything, and you could even quit your job here. It would be perfect." Otogi said as his hands fell down to the blonde's hips to pull him closer and slip his hands under the blonde's shirt while Jou tried to squirm away, "Just you and me."

"Ryu-"

The moment thankfully broke when they heard someone coming down the stairs towards the shop and the raven stopped trying to put his hand up Jou's shirt but he still wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist to pull him back against his chest. Jou let out a heavy sigh when Atem appeared in the doorway.

Red eyes flashed as they fell on Jounouchi and the pharaoh frowned for a moment before he spoke, "Everything alright down here?"

"They could've been better." Otogi mumbled out against Jou's ear and the blonde swallowed hard before he spoke, "Everythin's fine Atem."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Jou said with a forced smile and Atem didn't push as he walked around behind the counter, "Where's Yug'?"

Atem looked up one more time and frowned at the clear discomfort he saw on his friend's face as Otogi subtly rocked back and forth with him in his embrace, "Upstairs, looking for one of his grandfather's artifacts in the mess you still haven't cleaned up yet."

"Aw c'mon, Atem I said I'll get around to it and I will. Starting tomorrow or maybe… Friday."

The pharaoh chuckled with a shake of his head when Ryuji whispered against Jou's ear again, "Or you could move in with me and the maids would clean up the mess."

The blonde sighed and Atem frowned in concern when the little bell announcing a new customer suddenly rang and they looked up to see none other than Maximillion Pegasus walk in the door.

"Ah what nostalgia. It's been such a long time since I've been here." The man said as the door closed behind him and he looked around the little game shop, "And absolutely nothing's changed, I'm surprised Mr. Mutou is still keeping this place going."

"Pegasus." Otogi said in surprise while Atem growled as he glared at the silver haired man, "What are you doing here?"

"I-…" The older man stopped as his eyes went from the Pharaoh whose skin was much darker than before and the blonde wrapped in Otogi's arms, "Well, apparently some things have changed."

Just then another pair of feet came thundering down the stairs, "Yami what-… Pegasus?"

Yugi stood in the door way staring at the man in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

Atem immediately went to stand by Yugi and pulled him close as if to protect him and the silver haired man chuckled, "My my, still so protective. Although it's hardly necessary, I don't mean any of you any harm."

"He asked you a question." Jou said as he pulled from the raven's grip before folding his arms across his chest and the silver haired man shrugged, "Well, I was just on my way to meet with Kaiba when I decided to make a quick stop and visit my protégée first only for the maids to tell me that you were spending the day here."

"You're going to see Kaiba, about what?" Otogi asked as he stepped forward and Pegasus waved him off, "Oh just a little business, I actually went to see him last week but he wasn't feeling very well."

"So Kaiba really was sick?" Yugi asked as he bit his lip for a moment in thought, "Jou was right…"

Pegasus arched a brow at that, but didn't ask instead he looked up at Otogi, "Ryuji, do you mind coming with me for just a few moments. I'd like to have a word with you before seeing Kaiba."

"Uh sure." Jou turned to look up at his boyfriend with wide eyes, "Seriously, you're still his protégée?"

Otogi sighed, "I'll explain later O.K babe?"

With that the raven leaned in to give Jou a deep kiss and Pegasus' eyebrows furrowed for a moment when he noticed the blonde's frame tense so tremendously before Otogi pulled away. "I just need to grab my jacket."

"Take your time." Pegasus said and Atem grabbed Yugi's arm and led him out of the room, "Jou."

The blonde sighed, "Yeah, I'll keep an eye on 'im."

Yugi tried to protest but Atem didn't listen and silence fell over the room, Jou was starting to regret agreeing to babysit Pegasus as the air grew more and more uncomfortable as the seconds went by when-

"Precocious, isn't he?"

Jou's head snapped up with a frown, "What?"

"Otogi, he can be a bit…" Pegasus paused before he finished, "Overeager and persistent when he wants something."

Jou gave a sigh as he looked away.

Understatement of the year.

"I'm surprised, you've managed to hold out so long. By the looks of things, you two have been together for a while but you still aren't giving a budge are you?" Pegasus chuckled, "I'm impressed, I would have thought for sure that he would've had his way with you six ways to through Sunday by now."

Jou blushed scarlet and his eyes snapped up to glare at the silver haired man, "You-"

"Calm down, I meant that in the sincerest of ways. Really, now I understand what he sees in you."

Jou huffed, "Thanks, I guess."

"Although I must say, Seto has the strangest of tastes."

Jou frowned, "What?"

"How long do you plan on lying to Otogi, Jounouchi?" The man asked simply and Jou just blinked in surprised, "What are you-"

"I suppose the real question here is how long you plan on lying to yourself."

Jou gave a frustrated growl, "Can you please just slow down and tell me what the hell you're talkin' about?!"

Pegasus gave a dramatic sigh and looked around the shop until he spotted a pen next to the register and reached over to grab it, "Give me your hand."

Jounouchi hesitated and Pegasus rolled his eye, "Honestly if I wanted to kill you I wouldn't do it with a pen. I'd just take your soul and be done with it."

The blonde's eyes went wide and Pegasus gave another sigh as he grabbed Jou's hand ignoring the indignant shout the blonde gave him to start writing on the palm of his hand. Round cursive hand writing wrote ten digits on his skin before the man let go and set the pen down on the counter.

Jou frowned as he stared at the numbers, "What's this?"

Pegasus smirked, "A phone number."

Jou rolled his eyes, "A phone number for what?"

"All the answers you have questions for. When you call be sure to ask for Kain."

"Kain? Wait what questions?"

"Questions like why you won't give yourself to Otogi the way he wants you to and why you'd rather give yourself to someone _else_ instead."

At that Jou tensed when someone suddenly walked into the room and he looked back to find Otogi walk in with a smile on his face. The raven leaned in to press a kiss on Jou's cheek before he spoke, "I'll call you later."

'Yeah sure."

"Goodbye Jounouchi, it was lovely chatting with you." Otogi frowned at the older man as he left the shop and Jou just stared on after them dumbly before he looked down at the numbers written on his hand.

"Answers to questions."

Jou knows better than to listen to anything that Pegasus tells him, so he should probably go wash his hand and forget any of this happened right?

The blonde stood there for a moment, briefly biting his bottom lip when he finally let out a heavy sigh and walked around the counter to grab the phone and punch the numbers on his hand out onto the receiver before holding it up to his ear.

One ring, two rings, three-

" _Bar Kain."_

"Uh, yeah hi… I-uhm.. This guy gave me your number and he said that if I want answers to questions I should ask for Kain."

" _Of course, would you like to make an appointment?"_

"Appointment?"

" _For a therapy session, sir."_

Therapy, is that what Pegasus meant.

Jou paused for a moment, somewhat insulted and somewhat intrigued. He wasn't sure whether or not he really wanted to spew his guts out to some shrink he's never even met before but then he remembered Otogi kissing him just a few moments ago and a shiver ran down his spine.

"Yeah, Yes I'd like to make an appointment."

" _Name please."_

"Katsuya Jounouchi."

There was a brief pause, _"Katsuya Jounouchi?"_

"Yeah."

" _Oh… well Mr. Jounouchi I think I can squeeze you in for a session tonight."_

Jou blinked in surprise, "Wow, so soon."

" _Is that a problem?"_

"No, no I'm just surprised is all. What time?"

" _Six o'clock, if you can give me your details I'll be able to text or email you the address."_

"Sure, my uh-number is 55509735381."

" _Perfect I'll send you the address shortly."_

"Thanks."

" _Thank you Mr. Jounouchi, I look forward to meeting you."_

With that the line went dead and Jou took a deep breath as he waited for the text to come through.

Therapy huh? Yeah, Jou could do with telling someone about how he's been feeling lately.

Honda's always busy and so is Anzu, Yugi and Atem are already doing so much letting him stay there with them it didn't seem fair to load some more baggage on them as well, so Jou's been trying to deal with his confusing thoughts and emotions on his own but he hasn't been doing too well.

Yeah, Maybe a shrink is exactly what he needs.

Besides it's a therapist, even if its Pegasus' therapist how bad could it be?

 **A/N:**

 **Yup**

 **Next up…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wanted to do this so I did**

 **Usual apologies**

 **Disclaimer: see first chapter**

' _This can't be the right place.'_

Jou's eyebrows furrowed in thought as he stared down at the address he'd scribbled onto a piece of paper before looking up at the dark entrance to a stairwell that led down underground.

Looking around himself, Jounouchi knew that he was in a shady part of town, the side of town his father usually used to frequent before he got himself arrested and thrown into jail, the kind of place that Jou promised himself he'd never end up and yet here he is.

The blonde bit back a sigh as he thought of his father.

Things were going well for them for a while, in the aftermath of everything that happened with Yami and him finding out who he really is before getting his own body after he chose to stay in the mortal world, things got quiet. Although I suppose it's more like things got quiet after Atem managed to convince the gods to give him his own body so he could stay with Yugi.

It didn't take long for them to notice, especially since the pharaoh now had his own body and could see, smell and touch Yugi's physical form right there in front of him instead of being forced to just seeing his hikari's form in his soul room. Atem adores Yugi, you could see it in the way that he touched the smaller teen or even just looked at him, like he would gladly give him the moon and the stars if he just asked. Unfortunately Yugi was oblivious, he never took note of the pharaoh's increasing dislike of Anzu ever since the girl started paying attention to Yugi and seemed to be showing signs of returning the feelings that the tri-colored teen once expressed having for her all that time ago. He didn't even notice how Atem seemed to be making active attempts at keeping contact with him almost every moment of the day when they were near each other. But of course, Jounouchi noticed since he's their best friend and also because he had a front seat to Atem's silent pinning since he moved in with them a few months back.

Seriously though Atem's got it so bad, it's getting painful to watch and somehow Yugi's completely oblivious.

Figures.

Smartest guy that Jou knows with the most perceptive eyes you could ever come across and yet somehow he fails to notice that a four thousand year old pharaoh is in love with him.

Then of course there is his beloved baby sister Shizuka who suddenly announced that she was dating his best friend a few weeks after he moved into the game shop. It took a while for Jou to get over that one, but eventually he made peace with it, after all, no matter how much Jou wanted to deny it, Honda wouldn't dream of hurting Shizuka so he knows she's in safe hands.

Overall things were going good, until his dad got himself thrown in prison that is.

Drunk and disorderly conduct, it was a minor misdemeanor but Mr. Jounouchi had priors and since the judge decided that he's had enough of handing the man bail in the hopes of him turning his life around only for it all to come to naught he decided a stricter sentence was in order.

Twelve months in prison which included participation in a rehabilitation program for his alcohol addiction.

Admittedly when Jou heard the verdict he was relieved. His father has been struggling with his alcohol addiction for years since his mother moved out and took Shizuka with her. Things weren't too bad at first. At first his father would just spend every other night drinking until he passed out before getting up again in the morning to start it all over again. It was hard, but Jou managed to cope. He'd scrape together a little money so he could at least have something to eat every other day and his father's unemployment checks usually covered their rent. But then his father started getting violent and Jounouchi wasn't coping so well any more.

He never told his friends or anyone else about the beatings, he didn't want them fussing and worrying about him so he kept it to himself. He knows they mean well but Jounouchi hates it whenever someone treats him like a charity case, like he isn't capable of taking care of himself so he never said a word.

But then a few months ago his father got arrested and the blonde had no choice but to tell his friends, he didn't have a lot of options after all. After Mr. Jounouchi got arrested child protective services immediately took notice of the fact that he had an underage minor under his care and so it was decided that unless a capable guardian was willing to take him in, he'd have to go into a foster care center which was set up outside of Domino city.

Needless to say Jou almost panicked.

He didn't want to leave, Domino was his home, all his friends were there and school and Shizuka too. For a while Jounouchi almost thought that maybe his mother would take him in and he could stay with his sister after all their years apart. But Mrs. Kawaai refused making up some excuse about not being able to afford to take him in but Jou knew it was all bullshit and he suddenly remembered why he hated his mother so much.

With no other way to turn to, the blonde finally came clean to his friends and needless to say none of them were pleased when they found out that he'd been keeping such a huge secret from them. Yugi had felt especially hurt since they were best friends and he always thought that he and Jou told each other everything and at that moment the blonde felt like complete shit for letting his pride get in the way for so long.

Thankfully they made up with Jounouchi apologizing multiple times for lying while Yugi insisted that he isn't the one that should be sorry. In the end Grandpa Mutou went to the social workers and applied for temporary guardianship over Jou. At first they weren't sure seeing as how the man was quite elderly and had no blood relation with Jounouchi but thankfully in the first truly selfless act that he's done since his wife moved out all those years ago, Mr. Jounouchi gave his consent and signed guardian ship over to Yugi's grandfather. Jounouchi's father felt terrible about everything that he'd put his son through, everything that he let happen because he was too weak to pull himself together and take care of his son the way a father is meant to do so he decided that the least he could do is give his son this one gift, so he'd be able to continue with his life.

The blonde was more than just grateful especially since he knew that that was the first sign that his father was really going to try and get clean this time. So he took to visiting his father every two weeks after moving into the game shop and their relationship finally seemed to be getting back on track.

The Mutou's were taking good care of him, even if he hated doing chores and the soap opera he got to witness between Atem and Yugi kept things interesting even if he was starting to get seriously frustrated by Yugi's obliviousness. Shizuka was doing well in her relationship with Honda and his sister was overjoyed by the fact that they wouldn't have to be separated all over again. Even school was going O.K since he had Yugi, Grandpa and Atem all screaming in his ear telling him to study along with some friendly nudging from Anzu's side as well.

So yeah, everything was going good… until Otogi happened of course.

Jou gave a sigh at the thought as he raked a hand through his hair and stared at the entrance before him.

He's the reason that Jou's been feeling so off lately. The raven made him feel… uneasy although Jou is sure that he doesn't really mean to.

Honestly Jou doesn't know what's wrong with him.

When they started dating a few months ago Jou was kinda ecstatic.

Otogi's was the perfect catch after all, insanely good looking, smart and talented. Jou doesn't know anyone in their right mind that wouldn't be over the moon at the mere prospect of going out with the dungeon dice duelist. And, Jou was over the moon at first.

In the beginning Otogi was the perfect… boyfriend I guess is the most accurate way of describing him. He showered Jou with attention and made sure to take him out at least three times a week, spent all his extra time with the blonde and bought him all kinds of extravagant gifts. Of course Jou was never really comfortable with the last one, but he gave in because Otogi insisted, whenever Jou complained about the gifts and how he almost felt like the raven was trying to buy him Ryuji always said

"I just want you to have whatever you want, I like getting things for you."

And so he relented because, Otogi was just being nice and Anzu was always cooing about how lucky Jou was to have a boyfriend like him.

But then about a month into it, things between them started getting intense or rather Otogi started getting intense.

Jounouchi didn't really know how to explain it, he just knew that when Otogi touched him in certain ways, when the kisses lasted a little too long and when the raven looked at him in certain ways it made him feel uncomfortable, like he was doing something so wrong and he should be ashamed for letting Otogi touch him like that.

Of course Jounouchi knew what those looks meant, he could see the lust in Otogi's eyes after all, feel the desire in the ways that the raven kissed him and touched his skin and by all means he should love it when Otogi looks at him like that and touched him in those ways but he didn't.

Jou just felt uncomfortable and dirty and suddenly all he'd want to do is get as far away from Otogi as humanly possible.

What's worse was the face that always immediately came to mind whenever this happened. When Otogi kissed him, the first thing that Jou would think about when he closed his eyes were ice cold blue eyes and thick chestnut colored hair, pale skin and a superior smirk set on cupid's bow lips. Jou's eyes would snap open and he'd immediately pull away. He knew who it was that filled his mind; he'd know that arrogant smirk anywhere after all. What Jou couldn't understand was why he always thought of him and why Otogi suddenly just wasn't enough.

Jou's thoughts were interrupted when a voice suddenly spoke and he looked up to find a man stepping out of the glass door that looked like the entrance to a bar beside the stairwell entrance. The man had messy raven hair, a long lean build and stubble around his jaw.

"Hey, this is no place for a kid like you. What're you doing standing out here?"

Jou bristled at being called a kid but just took a deep breath before gesturing towards the piece of paper in his hand. "Look, I'm just lookin' for a place called Bar Kain. Can you tell me where it is?" At that the man's eyes suddenly filled with realization and he reached into his pockets to pull out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter as he nodded his head towards the entrance. "You're standing right in front of it."

"Really?"

"Yup." The man said after lighting a cancer stick and letting out a long stream of smoke as he shoved the pack in his pocket, "Go down the stairs, you'll find a door with lights mounted on either side of it. Knock three times and Kain'll answer."

Jou stepped closer, "Oh, so you know him?"

The man gave a snort as he leaned back against the wall, "Yeah I know him."

"And he really is a therapist?"

There was a moment where the man just stared at him not saying a word as he took another drag from his cigarette before blowing it back out with a low chuckle, "Oh yeah, best in the business."

"Best in the business huh?" Jou frowned as he looked down at his feet and the man asked, "Something wrong?"

"Do you know how much he charges?" Jou asked as his cheeks started to tinge pink. He hated talking to other people about money, it made him feel a little insecure or maybe a lot insecure. "I don't think I can really afford anything too-"

"You've really never been here before have you?" The man asked with a cocked brow before letting out another chuckle, "Don't worry about it kid. Just get down there, Kain'll take care of everything."

There was something in the man's tone that made Jou frown and he couldn't help but feel a little uneasy because of it and he took a step back. This entire situation is already shady enough as it is. "I-I dunno, you know what maybe I should just go-what the hell?!"

The man suddenly grabbed Jou's arm just as he made to turn and walk away and started dragging him towards the entrance instead. "Oh no you don't, Kain hates it when people cancel on him, he'll be whining in my ear for days if you don't show. So let's go."

"Hey! Let go of my arm you bastard!" Jou snapped as he tried to break free of the man's hold but it was set in a vice as he was dragged down the stairs and into the dark, until he finally saw two bright lights up ahead hanging beside a solid oak door and the man stopped.

The man knocked three times and the door opened almost immediately to reveal what was quite possibly the most beautiful man that Jou had ever seen in his entire life. Or was it a woman?

Seriously though not even Otogi could compare.

Jou felt himself flush at the thought when the raven haired man on the other side of the door blinked at him from behind the frame of his glasses before looking up at the man beside him, "Abel, what on earth-"

"I'm guessing this is your six o'clock." The man said as he took a drag from the cigarette he hadn't let go of, "He tried to make a run for it upstairs so I grabbed him and brought him here."

"Ah I see." The man said before giving Jou a kind smile as the blonde finally managed to wrench his arm free of Abel's grasp and rubbed the spot on his arm, "Mr. Jounouchi, I'm glad you could make it. I am Kain."

Jou's eyes went wide, "You're Kain, the therapist?"

"I am indeed. Welcome to bar Kain. Please come inside." The man said with a slight bow as he stepped to the side so Jou could walk inside before looking up at the man beside him, "Abel, thank you for showing Mr. Jounouchi the way. You can go now."

Abel scoffed as he turned around to leave, "Just so you know, this means we're even for that favor you did me a few months back."

"Oh it doesn't even come close to making it even and we both know it."

Abel flipped him off as he continued up the stairs.

Kain just smiled and Jounouchi watched the exchange as he wondered briefly what their relationship was when Kain spoke again, "Mr. Jounouchi, is there a problem?"

"Uh I… yeah kinda." Jou gave a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't really have much, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to afford-"

Kain lifted his hand still with that ever pleasant smile, "No need to worry about that Mr. Jounouchi, here at bar Kain, the customer decides on the fee, not me."

"I don't understand."

"You decide on how much you pay me, Mr. Jounouchi. But that's only after our session has been completed, so please come inside and we can get started." The raven gracefully lifted his hand to gesture inside and Jou swallowed hard before taking a deep breath to walk inside.

"What's that smell?" the blonde after taking another deep breath, frowning a bit when he realized that he's caught that scent somewhere before, when the door suddenly closed sounding much louder than Jounouchi knew was normal causing him to jump in surprise as he looked back at the man behind him who only seemed to smile as he walked around him into the room.

"It's incense. I use it in all my sessions in order to help my clients relax and get more comfortable."

Jou nodded as he took a moment to look around, only just catching sight of the small cylinder like object releasing thin wisps of smoke in the furthest corner of the dimly lit room. There was a small bar like area to the left and the wall of drinks right behind it with a set of bright lights over the bar and just one chair in front of it. Kain walked around the bar and his head gave a tilt as he gestured towards the seat in front of him. "Mr. Jounouchi, please sit."

Jou hesitated for another moment before walking over to slide into the seat and Kain turned back towards the wall of bottles behind him, when he suddenly caught sight of something he didn't notice before. There was a white piece of material lying on the bar to his left a bit away. The blonde frowned since it looked oddly familiar only for his train of thought to break when Kain suddenly turned back and set a drink down in front of him along with a napkin. The glass was tall with a deep blue liquid and ice floating on the inside. Jou gave the other man a sheepish grin.

"Uh no thanks, I don't drink-"

"It's not alcoholic." Kain interrupted smoothly with his posture straight and both hands behind his back, Jou watched him for a moment before letting his gaze drift down to the glass.

It looked harmless enough, of course Jounouchi has learnt by now to never judge a book by its cover so he hesitated for another moment before taking another deep breath. The scent coming from the incense suddenly filled his chest with warmth and a sense of calm and safety fell over him.

One more deep breath and Jou grabbed the glass to take a sip only for his eyes to go wide when the most exquisite taste suddenly exploded on his tongue and he couldn't stop himself from chugging the whole thing down.

Kain chuckled with a shake of his head, "Slow down, Mr. Jounouchi, you don't have to rush. I would be happy to make you some more if you'd like."

Jou set his glass down and looked up at the older man with a bright grin, "You bet I'd like some more, this stuff tastes incredible!"

Kain seemed to pause for a moment at the smile he was given as he picked up the glass and turned back, "I'm glad you approve."

"Are you sure there's no booze in it?" Jou asked as he leaned with his elbows on the bar this time watching as the man seemed to grab a bottle of some kind of white liquid before grabbing another one with darker blue liquid. Kain turned back mere moments later and set a newly filled glass before him and Jou immediately took a sip.

"I give you my word Mr. Jounouchi." Kain said placing his right hand over his heart, "My aim is not to trick or deceive you. It is simply to help you discover your innermost desires."

Jou paused with a frown and a tilt of his head, "Innermost desires?"

"Yes." Kain answered giving the blonde an indulgent smile at the adorable look of confusion on his face, "Mr. Jounouchi, you do know what kind of a therapist I am don't you?"

"The good kind?" Jou tried and Kain chuckled softly, "Well I should hope so but that isn't what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I help people release the tension and frustration built up within themselves caused by the deep dark desires they keep suppressed within themselves. In other words Mr. Jounouchi," Kain paused giving him a wicked grin, "I'm a sex therapist."

Whiskey gold went wide and Jou sputtered indignantly as he immediately sat up, "Y-You're a what-"

"A sex therapist." Kain said looking right into Jounouchi's eyes and the blonde's jaw fell open in shock.

He should have known, he should have known better than to take Pegasus' advice of all the people on the face of this goddamn earth!

"Mr. Jounouchi calm down." Kain said sensing the blonde's rising panic but Jou wasn't having any of it.

"Look I think there's been some kind of misunderstanding here; s-so I should just go." The blonde said as he made to get up and make his escape from what he now realized was obviously a prostitute-and he really should have realized sooner because no one would set up shop in an area like that, looking this good without being a hooker-before he got himself in some serious trouble, "I'm sorry for wasting your time but I don't think I should be here."

"Oh?" Kain asked while his expression stayed in one of complete calm, "And where do you think you should be, at home in Otogi's arms,"

Jou froze at that, "How do you-"

"Or perhaps in the arms of someone else entirely."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the reason why you came here in the first place, Mr. Jounouchi. You came here because of him didn't you? You wanted to understand why it is that Otogi makes you feel so uncomfortable, why you can't seem to give yourself to him even though you know he would never harm you."

The blonde said nothing for a moment, just stared with wide eyes at the man, wondering how the hell he knew everything he knew.

"How do you know that?"

Kain didn't answer the question as he simply took the glass that was still half full and turned back to set it in the sink before turning back as he spoke, "Haven't you wondered what it is that drew you towards him in the first place. Why you allowed him to pursue you even though you saw him as nothing more than a friend mere months ago."

Jou kept quiet as the man moved across the bar towards the material he saw earlier.

"Of course he's handsome, intelligent, talented and successful. In all honesty there's no reason why you wouldn't want him as a partner is there, but somehow that still isn't enough for you is it Jounouchi?"

Jou swallowed hard barely able to keep the croak out of his voice as he spoke, "What are you talking about?"

Kain gave him a wicked grin, "By all rights, Ryuji Otogi is the perfect boyfriend, but perfect isn't enough is it? He's missing something. An air, a look, a slight twitch of his lips when he smirks and a very particular drawl to his speech. More of a bite to his bark. A very _specific_ kind of arrogance," Kain said as he grabbed the material and held it up as if he was about to fold it and Jou's eyes went wide when he realized it was a jacket and exactly who's jacket it was.

No one else in Domino city had a jacket like that after all, Jou was sure of it, so it could really only belong to one person right?"

"Where did you get that?"

"This?" Kain asked with an arched brow before giving a shrug, "A client left it here during his last session, I suppose he forgot it."

Jou swallowed hard. Did that mean that Kaiba was here? Kaiba came to see Kain?

A sex therapist?!

Jou wasn't exactly sure how he felt about that, part of him was a little afraid, I mean if Kaiba found out about this, that he went to sex therapist or that Jou knew that Kaiba went to a sex therapist Jou would never hear the end of it, he'd make the rest of the blonde's life a living hell. Another part of him, this foreign previously unknown part of him felt upset, angry and maybe just a little bit jealous.

But why should he care if Kaiba's going around screwing some prostitute. Other than it being prime blackmail material that he could use to mess with rich boy's head for at least a couple of years, he shouldn't care what Kaiba does in his own time. Because Kaiba's an asshole, he's always been an asshole. Jou can't stand him!

So why does this bother him so much?

The blonde snapped out of his confusing thoughts when he realized that Kain was talking to him.

"…it on?"

"What?"

"I asked if you would like to try it on Mr. Jounouchi." Kain said walking around the bar towards him and Jou got off his chair to take a step back, "Why would I want to do that?"

Kain shrugged, "No reason, it's just that I'm not sure if the owner will ever be back for it, I don't want to just leave it here and it's a bit too big for me. I thought that maybe you'd like to try it on for size."

The raven haired man stopped right in front of him and Jou shook his head, "I-I don't think so-"

"Please, if only so I can satisfy my own curiosity."

Jou wanted to say no, he wanted to turn around and get the hell out of there, but then his eyes drifted down to the jacket. _The_ Kaiba jacket and he couldn't help but bite his bottom lip since he was starting to feel a little curious too.

Against his better judgment Jou gave a nod, "O.K, yeah sure."

Kain smiled and Jou let out a sigh as he took off his own green jacket and set it aside. Kain held it out for him so he could slip one arm in and he turned so he could slip in the other, a strange overwhelming sense of something came over him in that moment and Jou couldn't help but run his hands over the material as he smoothed it out against his body. It was still one size too big since Kaiba was a bit taller than he was; his shoulders were broader as well. But somehow that only made that strange feeling he felt get even stronger.

"A perfect fit." Kain whispered and Jou couldn't help the flush that rushed up to his face as the man let his arms run down his sides, "Feels wonderful doesn't it, finding the perfect fit instead of just settling for the next best thing. The feel of the material is softer and smoother, the cut seems to hold you in all the right places seeming to almost worship every curve of your body the way it's meant to do. It gives you the feeling of perfection, like it was made for you."

Jou's skin flushed a little more and he gave a weak chuckle as he made to take the jacket off, "It's a little big actually." Only for Kain to stop him short "Is it?"

"Or is it everything you've ever dreamed of?"

Jou frowned at the sudden change in Kain's voice and turned around only to gape in shock at who he saw.

Thick chestnut locks, cold ice blue eyes, pale skin and that damnable superior smirk. The only thing that seemed out of place was his choice of clothing since he was wearing Kain's white shirt with the black vest and tie. All the same, the blonde stumbled back in shock rubbing his eyes and blinking them repeatedly, because there is no way in hell this is happening right?

"K-Kaiba?!"

"Are you done settling now, Katsuya? Or are you going to run after that second rate duelist like the miserable little puppy you are?"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Jounouchi screamed backing himself into a wall while Kaiba just seemed to smirk as he got closer until he was standing right in front of the blonde the brunette slammed a hand down on the wall beside Jou's head and grabbed his chin to force him to look up into his eyes, "What's going on here is that I'm sick and tired of watching you let other people touch what's mine. Maybe I should just show you your place once and for all."

Jou just continued to stare when his lips were suddenly devoured by another pair in a hungry passionate kiss and Jou couldn't help but let himself melt into it despite his shock when a hand suddenly started to slip in under his shirt and he remembered the current situation very clearly, Jou shoved the other away causing Kaiba to take a few steps back. The blonde's flush went two shades deeper at the blatant lust he saw in the other man's eyes as those ice blue eyes had melted into dark pools of desire and Jou lifted a hand to touch his wet bruised lips only to flush a little more.

"What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck!"

Kaiba gave a snort, "Language Jounouchi."

"What the-…how did-"

"None of this is real. It's all just an illusion. I already told you; at bar Kain I help people fulfill their deepest darkest innermost desires." Kaiba said as he stepped forward slowly loosening his tie to toss it aside while unbuttoning his waist coat and shirt, "And I am at the center of the desires that haunt your dreams and plague your heart."

Jou stuttered at the man's closing proximity, "I-I don't understand."

"Of course you don't." Kaiba said with that bored drawl of his and a roll of his eyes, honest to God it was like Kaiba was standing right there in front of him, but it wasn't Kaiba, couldn't be. He said it's an illusion, none of it is real, but God Jou's so confused.

The blonde swallowed hard when Kaiba or Kain was standing right in front of him all over again with that insufferable Kaiba smirk as he traced a finger down the side of his face and the blonde shivered at the touch. "Let me put this in terms that even a puppy like you will understand. You want me, badly."

"I-… no, no I don't." Jou said seeming to gain back some brain function as he glared at the brunette, "You're-Kaiba's an asshole, I wouldn't touch him if he were the last human being on earth."

"Sure about that Katsuya? Because I'm pretty sure you do want me." The taller man said coming close so he could whisper against Jou's ear and the blonde suddenly realized exactly where he caught that scent he smelt when he entered the room before. It's the same smell that he could smell on Kaiba's skin every time they got close enough to fight or argue. Coffee and expensive cologne, the blonde couldn't stop himself from moaning and instantly flushed when he did.

"Exactly." Kaiba chuckled as he leaned forward to catch the blonde's ear between his teeth and nip at it causing Jou to let out a soft whimper as he felt himself start to get weak, "I'm the reason you went out with Otogi in the first place. You think you can't have me that I'll never want you, so you settled for the next best thing. A cheap imitation of what you really want. But it won't ever be enough."

"K-Kaiba." Jou gasped when he felt the other's hands slip up underneath his shirt to wander over his chest stopping to tweak a nipple between his fingers and earning a moan while the brunette's other hand stayed on his hip. Kaiba's mouth went down from his ear to his jaw and then finally his neck, making sharp nips and soft kisses as he went along and Jou couldn't help but clasp at the brunette's shoulders to keep himself upright when his knees went weak.

"Give in Katsuya, you know you want me, you'll always be mine. Neither Otogi or anyone else for that matter will ever change that." Kaiba whispered hoarsely against his ear and Jou's grip tightened as his eyes began to sting when the truth finally sank in and he let out a sob against Kaiba's neck, "I know."

Suddenly the other stopped and pulled back to stare at the blonde, Jou looked away as he fought back hard against the stinging in his eyes only for a hand to gently grip his chin and lift it so he could look into sharp black eyes and pitch black raven hair.

"What-"

"I know it hurts, but if you continue to deny yourself the way you have been it'll only make things worse." Kain explained as he brushed the blonde's bangs away from his forehead, "You deserve to be happy Jounouchi and Otogi deserves the chance to find someone who will truly love him. Just settling will not bring either of you anything more than heartache."

The blonde's jaw clenched and he looked up at Kain with the sad brown eyes, "He hates me, he'll never want me."

"You can't know that for sure. Talk to him, find out if he really hates you as much as you think he does." Jou shook his head and Kain sighed as he grabbed the edges of the jacket that Jounouchi wore and pulled the sides in closer against his chest, "It's either that or spend the rest of your life not knowing and dreaming of what could have been."

Jou looked down at the jacket and replaced Kain's hands with his own to clutch the material tightly against his chest as the older man spoke, "Talk to him and if he rejects you, then you come back here. I'm afraid I can't offer you his heart, but I can give you a body and some comfort whenever you need it."

The blonde bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes tight.

He doesn't…

At least he thought he didn't feel anything, not anymore anyway.

In the beginning he felt something, lots of things actually, but he quickly learnt that what he felt didn't really matter. After his experiences with Mai and Valon Jou learnt that life sucks and when you find something good in it you hold on and you don't let go. So when Otogi asked him out, he agreed because he knew that there was absolutely no way he would ever have Kaiba.

He thought he could handle it, that eventually he'd feel for Ryuji what he felt for the teenage CEO.

But apparently he was wrong.

God, why does his life have to suck so bad?

"Katsuya." Hearing his name from that voice almost broke his heart in half since he knew it could never be, but Jou looked up all the same and found those blue eyes staring back at him, a hand traced along his cheek and Jou reached up to keep it there resting against his skin.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." The other said as he leaned in and sealed their lips in a bruising kiss, Jou wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck and let himself be maneuvered so he his back was pressed tightly against the wall while his legs wrapped around the brunette's waist.

"Kaiba." The blonde gasped as his mouth was released, latching onto his skin instead while the other man's hands got to work at undoing his jeans.

It wasn't much, it wasn't absolutely perfect, but at least it was something.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wednesday morning just as lunch was about to end Jou stood at his locker, carefully reaching in to pull out a piece of white material as he stood with his back towards the rest of the hallway and the metal door obscured the view from any curious eyes that might wander his way.

Five days passed since he went to bar Kain and he still hasn't gotten up the courage to follow the older man's advice and tell Kaiba of his feelings, but I mean can you blame him? He and Kaiba don't get along, Kaiba hates him and by all rights Katsuya should hate him right back. It isn't right, he shouldn't want the teenage CEO the way he does but he did. Jou gave a rueful smile as he stared at the material in his hands. Honestly though he should have known. His life has always been hard, for some reason it seemed that fate hated him by causing his mom to leave and take his sister with her, having his father fall into a severe alcohol addiction and now making him fall for someone he'll never get to have.

Yeah, fates a bitch.

Jou thought sadly as he brought the material up to his face and took a deep breath, shutting his eyes as Kaiba's scent filled his nose and caused a light blush to flush his cheeks. It was kind of creepy, but Jou brought the jacket to school since he didn't want to have to explain to Yugi or Atem exactly why he had it should one of them find it so he kept it in his locker. Unfortunately that led to him constantly trying and failing to fight off the temptation of going to his locker between periods just so he could take a quick breath of Kaiba's scent.

Yeah, it's creepy, but Jou's been on edge lately so he thought he deserved a little comfort.

He broke up with Otogi after leaving Kain's since he knew the older man was right, it's not fair of him to keep Otogi around if he didn't really love him unfortunately Otogi didn't seem to understand and they ended up having a huge fight, they haven't spoken since.

Plus Kaiba hasn't been to school lately, well he was at school on Monday but Jou only saw him for a brief moment before the CEO got into his limo and left so in a way Jou had good reason for not confessing his feelings yet.

The blonde took another deep breath; he really doesn't want to have to face up to Kaiba. If he had it his way he'd just keep seeing Kain and just drool over the other from afar, but the older man made him promise he'd at least try before going back to him. Of course Jou was curious about how Kaiba's jacket got to Kain's in the first place. Was he really one of his clients? If so then why even bother trying to win Kaiba over? Obviously the CEO had someone else he wanted, someone prompting him to go see Kain in the first place.

Why try when he knew he didn't stand a chance?

Jou let out a soft sigh as he stared at the material in his hands when a voice suddenly spoke up behind him and the blonde yelped in surprise. Spinning around so fast he almost gave himself whiplash while keeping the jacket hidden behind his back.

The blonde's eyes went wide at who he saw.

"A lonely mutt and no geek squad, isn't this a rare sight to see."

Seto fucking Kaiba.

The brunette arched an eyebrow when Jou just stuttered and gaped at him before his eyes narrowed down with a slight frown pulling at the corner of his lip.

"What are you doing?"

Jou stuttered for a few more moments, wishing that he could somehow make the jacket in his hands disappear or better yet make himself disappear before he finally pulled together some courage and glared at the other teen, "None of your business, money bags."

"Really? Then what's that you're hiding behind your back?"

"Again, none of your business now get lost. Don't you have someone else to make miserable or sumthin?"

"Or something." Kaiba replied as he watched the blonde for a few more moments and Jou wished that he would just go away, when the CEO suddenly moved, going right around the blonde to slam the locker wide open and grab the jacket going too quickly for Jou to be able to keep up when he realized what was happening and it was yanked away.

"Stop!" The blonde watched in horror as Kaiba lifted the material up to see and blue eyes went wide before just as suddenly going cold as ice.

Jou's hands clenched tight and he lowered his head so he was staring at the ground as the shame and humiliation almost immediately started to take over.

"Where did you get this?"

"From a friend."

"What friend?"

"I-…" Jou stopped himself short to look back up at the brunette fighting back hard against the stinging in his eyes as he growled, "None of your business, so just give it back."

Kaiba's hands clenched around the material and moved too quickly for Jou to register all over again. The CEO grabbed his arm and dragged him down the hall to an empty classroom and in his mortification; Jou couldn't even find it in him to protest despite the shock he felt at the sudden action.

The blonde was hurled into the classroom where he stumbled a few feet until he stopped at the teacher's desk at the front of the class when he heard the door slam shut and the lock slide into place in the otherwise silent classroom.

It was silent for a dens moment with Jounouchi refusing to look up or turn around so he was facing the brunette when Kaiba suddenly spoke, "I'm going to ask you this one more time, where did you get this and don't bother lying to me because we both know this is mine."

Jou didn't answer, his hands clenched tightly into fists and he had to fight back hard against the stinging in his eyes as he shut them tight.

"Did you get this from Kain?"

A gasp forced itself from Jounouchi's mouth even though he knew that Kaiba probably already guessed that by now, I suppose the shock of hearing it come out of the brunettes mouth was just making things a little more real than they already were and Jou knew that he wouldn't be able to just brush it off and make some kind of excuse. Find a way to get away from the teenage CEO and live to pine another day.

"How did you find out about him? Why did you go see him?"

Kaiba stepped forward and stopped until he was just two feet behind the blonde, there was something odd in his voice, something close to anger but not quite close enough to make it seem like the CEO was actually angry. It almost sounded hurt in a way, like he'd somehow managed to disappoint the brunette but Jou still didn't turn around or even say a word.

In a few moments Kaiba will know, even if he doesn't say it himself as loath as he is to admit it, Seto Kaiba is a genius, he'll figure it out eventually and then he'll know how Jou feels. He'll know that that stupid street rat has turned into an even bigger freak and fell in love with the one person who hates him and would probably never even like him much less love him back.

Jou's hands clenched even tighter until he could feel the sting from his finger nails biting into his palms, somehow that hurt paled in comparison to the hurt that he knew would be coming next but he still had to go through with it. This isn't the way he would have wanted Kaiba to find out, actually Jou would've preferred it if the CEO never found out about it at all, but if nothing else then Jou at least wanted to have the chance to say it himself, to know that despite whatever comes next he at least tried. At least this way he'll know for sure and he won't go on for the rest of his life forever wondering about the what if's that could never possibly come true, no matter how badly he wanted them to.

So with one last shaky breath, Jou turned back and faced the CEO earning a blink of surprise as he looked up at the other with his skin flushed from heart ache and his eyes brimming with tears.

"Kain gave it to me."

"Why."

It wasn't question and if Jou had been in a better state of mind he might have told the brunette off for trying to command him the way he probably commanded all of his employees but then again, Jou wasn't in a better state of mind. The blonde stayed silent for a moment, looking away as a hard lump suddenly started forming in his throat and he started finding it hard to speak.

"Jounouchi."

Another shaky breath, Jou tried to get out the words but his mouth felt numb and his entire form was shaking terribly underneath the strain as his knuckles went white and blood started bleeding into his palm.

Three words, that's all it would take for Kaiba to know everything and for Jou's heart to break one final time. At least, the blonde thought briefly as he opened his mouth to speak, at least Kain told him that he could come back. At least Jou would find some kind of comfort after all of this was over, although it wasn't all he wanted and he knew that Kain would never really be enough, it was better than nothing.

Jou paused and hesitated he wanted to speak so badly but the words just wouldn't come out until Kaiba suddenly grabbed a hold of the blonde's shoulders to shake him back to reality while he somehow managed to keep the jacket in his grasp as he roared...

"ANSWER ME!"

"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

Kaiba froze and Jou's voice cracked as he looked away and spoke, "I'm in love with you, you asshole."

Kaiba let go of him and took a step back and Jou tried not to flinch at the rejection, instead wrapping his arms around his own waist as he turned away, "I went to see Kain last week and he showed me… he helped me realize what I really felt. He showed me why I couldn't stand being with Otogi and why I couldn't stop thinking about you… he helped me understand. But I know you don't feel the same way. So I asked him for the jacket and he let me have it," Jou gave a humorless snort at that part, "I figured if I couldn't have you then I at least wanted something that'd make me feel better about it, it isn't you, but its close enough."

Kaiba looked down at the jacket before bringing his gaze back up to the blonde, "Mutt-"

"Look I know it's stupid and pathetic and really really creepy and I know that you probably want nuthin' to do with me. I know you'll never want me but-but will you please give it back." Jounouchi pleaded as he looked up and a single tear ran down his flushed cheek and he swallowed hard as he spoke, "I swear I'll leave you alone and I'll stay out of your way, You'll never have to deal with me ever again, just let me have this one thing. Please."

For a moment Kaiba stared before reaching out to hand the jacket back to Jou and the blonde held his breath as he waited for the material to make contact with his fingertips when Kaiba suddenly snatched it back and hissed.

"No."

Jou's eyes snapped shut and his jaw clenched as hurt suddenly ached in his chest and anger rushed through his veins and before he could stop himself the blonde's head snapped up and he glared through blurry tear filled eyes ready to scream and cry in frustration, only for those same eyes to go wide when Kaiba suddenly grabbed him all over again, dropping the jacket on the floor to pull him close and join their lips together in a soft kiss.

Jounouchi froze as the brunette brought him even closer, wrapping his arms around Jou's waist as his lips gently moved against his own while the blonde did nothing more than grab onto Kaiba's uniform to steady himself and his hands clutched tight when the other suddenly pulled back a few inches and Jou started breathing hard, not believing for one moment that what happened actually happened.

"I think you've forgotten who I am mutt, so I'll remind you." Kaiba said quietly as he brought one hand up to cup the side of Jounouchi's face, gently brushing the pad of his thumb against his flushed cheek to wipe away the wet streaks running across it. Somehow the dog insult sounded different from Kaiba this time, caring and almost adoring as Jou watched those ice blue eyes melt right before him and he felt Kaiba's body heat right up against his own, radiating the scent that he's been inhaling from his jacket for the past week and Jou had to fight back hard against the urge to sigh into the taller teen's touch. "I am Seto Kaiba, child genius, CEO of one of the world's biggest corporations in the world, one of the most feared and respected men in Japan, multi billionaire and one of the best duelists in the world." Again if Jou were in the right state of mind he would have bristled at how easily the brunette could manage to kiss his own ass no matter the situation, but for the moment Jou was doing all he could to stay coherent despite the other's close proximity as Kaiba continued.

"I won't be replaced by a jacket or therapist or any second rate duelist just because you somehow managed to forget your place."

Jou swallowed hard before he spoke, "And where is my place… exactly?"

"By my side. As the man I love should be." Kaiba said quietly and brown eyes went wide as Jou gasped in shock, not believing for a moment that what was happening was actually happening.

It couldn't be happening.

Maybe he was dreaming again, or maybe he was back at bar Kain and any minute now those blue eyes would turn into eyes of coal and brown hair would turn into raven black and Kain would tell him that it was all just an illusion, none of it was real.

But this didn't feel like Kain.

Even when the therapist had taken Kaiba's form, spoken in that voice and radiated that scent, in the back of his mind Jou knew it wasn't real. In the back of his mind Jou could tell that it was all artificial, that Kaiba didn't look quite right and he didn't sound quite the same, it was just shy of being perfect although Jou couldn't explain how. He just knew it was.

"Katsuya." Kaiba said and Jou's heart skipped a beat as the man said his name, "Will you stay by my side?"

And before the blonde could stop himself he pulled Kaiba closer smashing their lips together in a bruising kiss that Kaiba returned before he pried his lips open to deepen it, teeth clashed along with lips and tongues and Katsuya's breath was swept away when Kaiba's grip tightened on his waist almost as if he were trying to absorb the other teen into his own body. Kaiba moved forward and Jou gasped as his lower back hit the edge of the teacher's desk before he let out a soft groan of pleasure as a hand ran up into his messy locks and Kaiba moaned in kind, only to have to break the kiss when his lungs started to burn under the lack of oxygen and they were breathing hard as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Seto, tell me this is real." The blonde said in between panting breaths as he kept his hands clutched tight in Kaiba's uniform almost as if afraid that everything would disappear and it will all have been nothing more than a dream if he let go while Kaiba kept his arms locked tight around Jou's waist in a similar fashion. "Tell me this isn't just a dream or one of Kain's illusions."

And for the first time since they met Kaiba smiled as he leaned forward to kiss the blondes cheeks and Jou sighed into the contact, "God I hope not, because if it is, I never want to leave."

Katsuya's cheeks flushed with heat as he returned the smile and Seto couldn't help but feel warmth spread all throughout his chest at the sight before the blonde spoke again, "I love you, Rich boy."

Kaiba gave a soft snort as he pressed one more kiss on the blonde's lips, "I love you too mutt."

And for the first time, in a long time, Katsuya knew that everything was perfect.

 **TWO DAYS LATER**

The little bell above the door rang and Abel looked back over his shoulder to see who walked into his bar only to roll his eyes when he saw Kain walk in. Dressed in plain black jeans, a jacket with a black button up shirt and a cap on his head while his attention stayed firmly on the front page of the newspaper in his hands and the taller man couldn't help but give a snort as he continued wiping off the glasses behind the bar, just as Kain slid into one of the seats in front of him.

"You know, you'll end up walking into traffic if you don't pay closer attention to your surroundings."

Kain didn't look up from the paper; just let his eyes scan over the print as he gave a slight shrug while a small smile graced his features, "You say that like there's a possibility of me actually dying."

"You never know."

"I already got hit by a bus remember nineteen fifty two, we were in London… or was it Wales?"

"Either way you should be more careful." Abel said as he set down a glass before starting on the next one, "It wouldn't do to attract attention."

Kain rolled his eyes and waved him off and Abel arched a brow at him as he asked, "What's so interesting that you'd choose to ignore your brother's words of wisdom?"

At that Kain smiled as he set the paper down and turned it around so Abel could read it and the man's eyebrows raised as he stared at the picture on the front page. "Domino teen steals CEO's heart. Well what do you know."

"Not bad, huh? A little push in the right direction and they finally saw what was right in front of them" Kain said with a smile as he folded his arms across his chest and Abel nodded, "Not bad at all, I'm assuming that you were duly compensated for all your hard work."

Kain gave a snort, "Like you wouldn't believe; I could retire with the money that Kaiba gave me."

"Really, that much huh? He must've been really grateful."

"Yes well, I'm fairly certain that Kaiba only gave me that much to make sure I stay away from Jounouchi."

"Did he say that?"

"No but the words _Katsuya is never to walk through that door again_ meant that it was strongly implied." Kain said in a voice that clearly belonged to the teenage CEO before letting out a sigh while Abel chuckled and the raven haired man started flipping through the pages of the paper before the other spoke, "So are you going to retire, hang up the old hat so to speak."

Kain paused for a moment staring up at the ceiling before shaking his head, "No I don't think so, after all, it might be a lot of money but my duties are far from completed."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atem couldn't help but glare at the two standing on the other side of the game shop from his spot by the wall in front of a box filled with brand new duel monster cards with a clip board in his hands.

Jou stood behind the counter at the front of the shop, blushing right up to his ears as he leaned over with his elbows on the glass surface while Kaiba stood on the other side. The blonde's fingers threaded themselves through the CEO's thick brown hair as their lips moved together in a soft kiss, Kaiba paused to bite Jou's bottom lip mumbling something too quietly for Atem to hear but that had Jou's blush going one shade deeper before he pushed the other away. Kaiba chuckled while Jounouchi just glared, folding his arms across his chest.

"Sometimes I forget that you can be a total sleaze."

"You say that like you don't love every minute of it."

"That's cause I don't."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night pup." Kaiba said as he moved back to the counter to press a kiss on Jounouchi's lips and Jou's anger seemed to fade a little more as he leaned into the CEO's touch but he still resisted the urge to kiss back, "Why are you here again, I thought you had work?"

Kaiba shrugged, "I promised Mokuba I'd pick you up and we'd all go out to dinner. He said he has something important to ask me."

Jou's head gave a tilt as he spoke, "You know what he's going to ask you right?"

Kaiba held back a sigh, "Yes and like the last time my answer is still no."

"Oh come on, shouldn't the kid get to choose which school he goes to?"

"Domino isn't safe enough."

"I go to Domino High, you go to Domino high." Jou said with a roll of his eyes and Kaiba just shrugged as he lifted a hand to run through the blonde's hair and Jou finally relented at the feeling, "I tried to get you to transfer remember, you refused."

"I refused because there's nothing wrong with the school I go to now."

Kaiba paused for a moment, giving a soft smile as he saw the blonde's eyes slip shut at his ministrations, "You realize that the only reason he wants to go to Domino next year is because your sister will be going there too."

Jou huffed out a sigh, "Yeah well, Shizuka told me that she isn't so sure about Honda anymore."

Kaiba paused, "Really?"

"Yeah, look can we talk about this later. Honda's in the next room and just thinking about those two is already starting to give me a headache."

"Whatever you want pup." Jou smiled as he leaned in for another kiss that Kaiba returned only for the blonde to tense at the heavy gaze he could feel burning into the back of his head and he pulled back just in time to catch Atem glaring. The blonde cleared his throat as he turned away and headed towards the stairs, "I should go get changed, I just know your takin' me to that prissy stuck up place with the dress code again."

"I thought you liked that place."

"No you like that place, I just put up with it for some unbelievable reason."

"Because you love making your master happy."

Jou rolled his eyes, "Whatever helps you sleep at night, rich boy."

Kaiba chuckled as the blonde left the room and went up the stairs while Atem's gaze fell back on the clipboard only for his head to snap up when Kaiba suddenly spoke.

"If you want him gone then you should just say so."

"What?" the pharaoh asked in confusion and Kaiba looked like he was just barely resisting the urge to roll his eyes as he spoke, "Katsuya, I've been looking for an excuse to get him to move in with me for weeks anyway, kicking him out would do just fine."

Atem rolled his eyes, "I don't want to kick Jounouchi out Kaiba, he's more than welcome to stay for as long as he wants."

"Then I assume there's another reason as to why you keep glaring at him, not that I really care but you're making him uncomfortable." The brunette said and Atem's eyes widened a fraction before he let out a heavy sigh, setting the clipboard down to walk over towards the CEO.

"I am sorry, I've just been a little… frustrated as of late."

"Is this because of Mutou?"

A light blush suddenly spread over the pharaoh's cheeks and he opened his mouth to protest but stopped when his cousin or rather his cousin's reincarnation simply arched a brow at him, "I'm not… I care for Yugi very much it's just that I'm not sure what to do. It's been months since I received my own body and-"

"Alright I think there's been some kind of misunderstanding." Kaiba said dryly as he looked Atem straight in the eye, "I don't actually care about whatever issues you're having with Yugi, what I care about is that you're making my boyfriend uncomfortable." The pharaoh rolled his eyes at that folding his arms across his chest as Kaiba moved a bit in his chair to reach into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a small book of business cards, taking a moment to quickly flip through them until he finally slipped out a small black card with white and silver writing. "Do us both a favor."

Atem frowned when the other handed him a card and it had the words Bar Kain written across it with an email address, phone number and address.

"What's this?"

"The number for a sex therapist." Kaiba said plainly and Atem's eyes went wide as he opened his mouth to protest only for the CEO to stop him short, "He helped Katsuya and I sort out our…issues, just call the number and stop glaring at my pup."

Atem paused to stare down at the black card as Kaiba stood up and slid from his seat walking around the pharaoh towards the stairs that led to the bedrooms and the CEO waved him off, "If you want to thank me later, then kick Katsuya out and we'll call it even."

The pharaoh watched him go, before staring down at the card in thought when he suddenly heard Jounouchi gave a shriek of surprise upstairs and he guessed that Kaiba must have found his room. If this therapist is the reason for Jou and Kaiba's relationship then maybe-

Without a second thought Atem walked around the counter and grabbed the phone to punch in the numbers on the card and waited a moment before the line was answered and a voice spoke.

" _Bar Kain, how may I help you?"_

 **The End**

 **A/N: alrighty**

 **Next is puzzleshipping**

 **As for this please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Last part of my Sex therapist/YuGiOh! Cross-over**

 **Puzzleshipping, puppyshipping, mentioned tendershipping and some awkward chaseshipping**

 **Warnings: this one gets a little smutty at least a bit more than the last two: contains voyeurism, sex toys, Yugi is seventeen but he's still oddly chibi like**

 **Usual apologies**

 **Disclaimer: see first chapter**

Well this is certainly a peculiar case indeed.

Kain thought idly as he stared at the man on the other side of the bar in confused amusement while Atem just kept staring at his glass with a look of pure misery adorning his features.

Usually when someone walks into his place of business, it's because they are struggling to acknowledge the feelings that they have for a particular person, or they have feelings for a particular person but they are unaware of it or they are aware of their feelings but they cannot act upon them for some or other reason and they then suffer under the heartache and despair that goes along with denying the heart what it truly desires.

It was usually the same case over and over again.

Yet somehow the case of the pharaoh Atem was different, vastly different in fact.

From what he could gather, Atem had a secret love, a secret love that he was very much aware of, a love that he has accepted and has had multiple opportunities to explore and desperately wanted to explore but never acted on because he felt himself… unworthy.

Yugi Mutou, his previous host and most trusted partner that was who the pharaoh loved but he never acted on this love not because he didn't want to but because he seemed to hold a godlike reverence for the boy. He wouldn't dare touch Yugi or hold him in any way that he deemed inappropriate. Because in the pharaoh's eyes, Yugi is too pure to be tainted in such an awful way.

The pharaoh was ashamed of himself, ashamed of the _impure_ feelings he held for his hikari and for that reason he stayed away and never let Yugi know how he truly felt. Which is simply ridiculous.

Kain gave a sigh as he stared at the man trying to think of the right way to approach this situation while Atem sat brooding before him, staring at the amethyst colored drink before him the same color of Yugi's eyes.

His dear sweet, innocent Yugi.

The pharaoh gave a soft sigh at the thought as he lifted the glass before him to take a sip, shutting his eyes for a brief moment as the incredible taste exploded in his mouth and he couldn't help but briefly wonder if Yugi's mouth would taste this way if he ever got the chance to kiss him, claim those soft pink lips with his own and ravage the boy senseless. And yet again Atem felt the shame and guilt at his less than pure thoughts and gave another sigh.

It's been months since he was permitted to stay in the mortal world and given his own body, but even before that in those days he spent locked away on his soul room with little more than his thoughts to entertain him, Atem yearned for the boy. He's adored Yugi ever since the boy managed to solve the puzzle and he they were bonded together in the same body, although he wasn't aware of it at the time. But as time went by he began to realize his feelings to what one might actually refer to as an almost painful degree. Of course he always made sure that Yugi never knew of his feelings, weary of his precious hikari's reaction to his depraved thoughts, choosing to stay silent and just watch rather than give into his desires. Back then it was easy, being trapped in his soul room without anyway of touching or kissing Yugi the way he wanted, ignoring his feelings and simply pining from afar was easy. But now…

The pharaoh sighed as he set the drink down and stared at it, when he'd asked no…begged the gods to allow him to stay with his hikari his intentions had seemed so clear to him. Yugi asked him not to go, those beautiful amethyst eyes had filled with tears as he told his other half that he wouldn't know what to do without him and so Atem decided to do whatever was necessary in order to stay not just because Yugi needed him but because in a lot of ways he needed Yugi just as badly. The call for rest, to finally join his friends in the world of immortals had been strong but at the same time he couldn't imagine what on earth he'd do without his partner. For them to spend eternity apart, when they'd been together, bound at the soul for so long?

The mere thought was terrifying.

So he asked to stay and the gods granted him his wish.

He was given his own body and the first thing Atem did once he took his physical form and the portal to the other side vanished was grab Yugi and pull him close, wrapping his arms around him tight as he breathed him in and Yugi did the same and for a moment Atem was sure that he was in heaven. If only he'd known that his request would damn him to hell.

Not literal hell of course but it might as well have been. He went to school with Yugi and the others, it took a considerable amount of negotiating to convince the principal of the fact that he was indeed seventeen years old and the child of grandpa Mutou's distant cousins who lived outside of the country. They had to call in a favor from Kaiba, promising a rematch with the pharaoh in exchange for some legal papers to be made in Atem's name so no suspicions would arise about a seventeen year old suddenly appearing out of nowhere. He still lived at the game shop with Yugi and his grandfather, eventually things started settling in and for the first time in centuries Atem thought that he'd finally found peace.

But he forgot.

He forgot all those feelings that he'd managed to conceal so easily when he was locked in his soul room unable to touch Yugi the way he'd always wanted, he forgot that his spiritual form was never able to take in Yugi's scent or hold the boy whenever they were close enough and Yugi needed comfort. But above all else he forgot what it was like actually being human and having a body of his own.

The urges, wants the needs all those were things that were lost to him when he'd only had a spiritual form to inhabit. But now he had a body, a fully functioning body that reacted to his wants and urges and also his deep love for his beloved hikari. That's when their situation became a problem.

Back in Egypt he'd had no shortage of eager citizens who would willingly lie with him at a moment's notice, despite the fear that some of them held towards him. He had harem of consorts who would pleasure him in whichever way he desired at a moment's notice and sometimes without him even having to ask at all. So basically sexual frustration was never a problem, but now the consorts are gone. Gone is the harem of beautiful men and women so eager to serve him, gone are the citizens who would act to please their pharaoh, gone is the instant relief of tension whenever he asked for it.

Of course there were many girls at school and in the neighborhood that have made their attraction to Atem very clear since he supposedly moved in with his distant cousins and started going to Domino high. But he never really cared for any of those girls, their feelings for him stemmed from nothing more than his looks and Atem had no patience to deal with superficial little girls who were barely worth his time. Then there was Anzu one of their closest friends who Atem cares for deeply. He's well aware of the girl's affections towards him. He knows that for a long time Anzu was desperately in love with him but he also knows that he's never felt more than friendship for her. How could he feel more for her when Yugi had already taken possession of his heart?

At first after he'd realized his little problem, it wasn't too hard since Yugi seemed mostly oblivious to his feelings. He could touch Yugi and hold him feel that spark of desire flare up in him the way it always did when his aibou was close before excusing himself or waiting until Yugi was asleep to slip off to the bathroom and take care of his problem despite the guilt and disgust he'd feel for touching himself and thinking such depraved thoughts about his other half. But still it was bearable.

Until Kaiba and Jounouchi happened, that is.

That development came as a surprise to everyone but Atem, he noticed after all. His cousin might come off as a cold narcissistic bastard and in a lot of ways he really was but Atem could still tell that there was more to Kaiba and Jounouchi's insistent shared hatred of one another than meets the eye. So when he and the rest of their friends found out that they were a couple Atem wasn't really surprised. They were so similar to one another it was staggering. Both ambitious and full of pride, both of them cared so deeply about their siblings and would always put family first and both were infuriatingly stubborn. In another life, if Kaiba wasn't so obscenely arrogant they might have started off as friends. But of course his cousin had always been difficult even when they were back in Egypt. Its times like these that he'd wonder about his cousin, way back when there had been a roman slave by the name of Jono. He was one of Atem's closest friends and his relationship with Set had been almost exactly the same as the one that Jou had with Kaiba so the pharaoh would wonder, exactly what happened between the two when he was trapped in the millennium puzzle. Of course when he was banished, Set was still suffering the heartache of losing Kisara, but sometimes Atem would wonder just how different things between them would have been had Set paid just a little more attention to the slave.

But I digress.

Even though the blonde had been dating Otogi just a week before, it was clear to him that their relationship wasn't meant to last. Ryuji wanted more than Jounouchi was willing to give him, and his hesitance to fully commit to the dungeon dice duelist was clearly caused by the fact that Jou just didn't feel the same way. In a lot of ways Atem is glad that Jou and Otogi broke up when they did, before they'd both past the point of no return. Ryuji would be happier with someone else and as for Jou well its clear to Atem and now everyone else that there's no one on this earth more suited for him that Kaiba. And as for Kaiba well, no one could despite his intense rivalry with Atem, in truth they both knew that it would never be enough for the brunette. He needed more than just a rival, he needed a partner one that would shoulder his burdens and stand up to the teenage CEO if the need ever came. Someone who understood his devotion to his brother, someone who he could defend and protect and wasn't afraid of him but was still strong enough to standup for him too. Really choosing anyone but Jounouchi to love and spend his life with would have been a mistake of epic proportions.

In short, they were happy and Atem was happy for them, but that doesn't change the fact that things between him and Yugi became considerably harder once Seto and Katsuya got together.

You see it started like this.

Jou and Kaiba started dating, which meant that Jou and Kaiba were spending a lot of time together and since the blonde moved into the game shop after his father was arrested a few months ago that meant that Jou and Kaiba were spending a lot of their time at the game shop. This wouldn't be a bad thing if it weren't for the fact that their constant public displays of affections were having some we'll say… dramatic effects on Atem and the rest of their friends. For the most part, Honda thought it was disgusting since he still disliked Kaiba and therefore disliked the idea of Jou dating him even more, Anzu thought it was adorable and started cooing about their relationship every time she saw them along with quite a few of the girls at Domino high, Ryou was happy for Jou although it did seem to sadden him and remind him of losing his Yami just a few months before and Yugi… was a problem.

Yugi stared whenever Jou and Kaiba were around one another, usually with a light pink blush dusting his cheeks and his eyes filled with so much emotion Atem could hardly believe it. There was so much in those amethyst eyes, but the one thing that stood out above all else was desire.

Desire for what… well that's where the problem was a problem that Atem failed to address for fear of what answer he might receive.

The pharaoh was scared, scared that after all this time Yugi might be harboring feelings for Kaiba or even worse his best friend Jounouchi, fear that Yugi might one day grow tired of him in favor of running away with someone else but above all else fear that he ultimately wasn't enough for his beloved Yugi. Not that he really had much claim to Yugi in the first place since he still hasn't made his feelings for the boy known, which in all honesty is no one's fault but his own.

But he was afraid.

Every time he held Yugi in his arms he'd wish to take the boy, claim him as his own. He'd dream about making love to the boy and making him scream his name, ruin Yugi's body so he could never be satisfied by anyone else. Searing passion would burn hot in his veins and then he'd look into Yugi's eyes, those innocent and oh so trusting eyes and he'd feel terrible for thinking those thoughts. He'd push that desire away as far as he could terrified of what might happen if he one day actually went through with it. If he pinned Yugi down and did all he desired what on earth would his hikari think of him then. Would he still respect his yami; love him the way he has since the moment they met? Or would Yugi be disgusted, so terrified of the man he's come to trust so faithfully that he couldn't stand his presence anymore.

That's what Atem feared.

So he'd hold back and be there for his aibou, shoulder his burdens and give him comfort like any friend would but never more than that. Because if he did, if Yugi saw that other side of him and then hated him for it…

Atem knew his heart wouldn't survive such a blow.

Kain watched the other man for a moment as he stared down at his drink in sorrow even as his cheeks tinged pink and the raven haired man could almost feel his hidden desire. Kain had to admit what he was feeling from the other man was impressive, impressive in the way that he couldn't believe that Atem's desires haven't overwhelmed him and sent him into a lustful rage by now. The man has some impressive self-control, which is where the real problem with pharaoh Atem is.

Kain took a deep breath as he turned around and slowly walked all around the bar, "Humanity; the state of being mortal… it's quite troubling isn't it?"

"Troubling?" Atem repeated but didn't look up from his drink as the other man continued.

"Yes, humans mortals we grow tired and weak, we thirst we hunger for food and nourishment… for affection. These things become very troubling and most of the time most of us wish to be rid of all these worldly weaknesses. However the truth is, we cannot be human without any of these things and humanity even with its troubling weaknesses and urges is a very precious gift. It's these weaknesses and feelings that make it precious." Kain was coming closer but Atem still didn't look up despite the frown that was steadily spreading over his face, "The point to life, its purpose is to feel, to experience emotions to taste and touch. Without those things life is pointless just one day after another with no real reason or rhyme. And in order to feel these things to taste and touch one needs to be mortal, one needs to be human. Unfortunately being human means lacking things like control, sometimes safety but these things mean nothing when compared to the joys of humanity in all its weakness."

There was a pause and Kain came to a stop right beside him, "I understand your fears, you fear that your weakness could drive your love away, cause him to reject you. But you know Atem, it's perfectly fine to be human. No one would fault you for it."

Suddenly a hand came up to take the glass away and Atem blinked in surprise since the hand was much smaller than Kain's. There were no manicured nails or rings on the middle and forefinger and the hand was attached to the arm of a younger teen. Atem looked up at the figure beside him and his eyes went wide,

"Just like I would hope, that you wouldn't fault my humanity either."

The pharaoh froze at the sight before him.

It was Yugi; he was dressed in the way that Kain had been dressed a few moments ago; in the white long-sleeved shirt and black vest with his tie hanging loosely around his neck without a pair of glasses on his nose.

It was Yugi, but it couldn't be Yugi

What in the world-

"I'm human Yami, just like you are." Yugi stepped forward taking the glasses off to set them aside and raised his hands so he was touching the pharaoh's cheek while the other went up to thread through his hair, "I feel what you do, want just like you."

It wasn't real, he knew it wasn't real. but even despite that Atem still lifted a hand to take a hold of the one on his cheek holding it there against his skin even as he asked, "What's going on? How are you doing this?"

"I'm sure you're familiar with magic pharaoh." Atem's eyes widened a bit since he hadn't told the other man about his past only about his feelings for his very very distant cousin. A smile suddenly spread over the younger man's face as he spoke, "How I know about you is irrelevant. This, what you see before you, is what I do in Bar Kain. I help those in need express their desires and find relief through sexual therapy. What you're seeing before you is an illusion none of it is real." Atem nodded seeming to have completely lost control of his voice as Yugi let his hand tangle in his hair even more. "I took this form in order to help you confront your fear. To show you that Yugi is human just like everyone else."

"I feel what you feel Yami, you don't have to be afraid." The shorter teen moved closer pulling Atem lower as he closed the distance between them and gave the pharaoh a sweet kiss, "You don't have to hold back anymore, you know I wouldn't want you to."

Atem stared back at those amethyst eyes and those soft pink lips, a perfect representation of Yugi yet completely imperfect since Atem could still tell that it wasn't Yugi since something about the figure before him wasn't quite right. But the temptation still seemed to overwhelm him since Yugi or at least a version of him was standing so close, he felt and smelt so right and he'd kissed him just seconds ago.

Atem moved without even thinking about it.

He wrapped his arms around the shorter teen and pulled him close, crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss. One hand went up to tangle in Yugi's thick locks and holding on tight while the other went up under the shirt and vest to feel over the smooth skin all along his stomach and chest.

Yugi moaned and Atem-

It felt so… right, so relieving so-

Atem pulled the boy even closer turning with the boy in his arms to pull him up and set him on his lap and the younger man's back hit the edge of the bar none too gently forcing a sharp gasp from his lips, but Atem was so far gone. He buried his head in Yugi's neck biting sharply and sucking hard as his hands immediately went to the white shirt and vest ripping both apart and sending the buttons to scatter on the bar top and floor around them. He got up from the stool kicking it away with his foot, before wrapping the younger man's legs around his waist so he could thrust up against him earning a deep moan as the boy arched into him.

"Atem…" Yugi gasped before letting out a yelp of pain when his head was suddenly yanked back by his hair and Atem bit down hard. The boy's eyes went wide.

' _Crap at this rate he'll break the boyfriend'_

"Yami… Atem!"

The pharaoh pulled back just a bit, eyes dark and clouded with intense lust when he saw the state of the boy beneath him, eyes wide and slightly terrified lips bruised and red with bite marks all over his neck one of which was bleeding. His shirt was torn and his hands had clenched tight on the taller man's arms.

Atem's eyes went wide.

"Oh gods… what have I done?"

Yugi's eyes widened went the man stepped back and let him go and he stepped forward the moment his feet hit the ground with a hand on Atem's cheek.

"No, Atem stop. It's alright, you haven't done anything wrong." The Yugi lookalike said trying to reassure him, "I still want you, I've always wanted you. We just need to work on your touch that's all-"

"No, this was a mistake." Atem said shaking his head as he stumbled back out of the shorter man's grasp, "I knew this was a mistake."

"Atem!" that's all the shorter man got out before the other turned around on his head and shot out of the room slamming the door behind him. Kain took a deep breath as he slipped back into his normal appearance as he turned back towards the bar reaching over the front to grab the phone he had set behind it on the counter as he dialed a number and held the receiver up against his ear. The raven haired man flicked at a button that had fallen on the bar briefly making a mental note to get a new shirt and vest when the ringing stopped and the line was answered.

" _I saw the guy run out, I'm guessing things didn't go well."_

"It was going fine, till his control slipped." Kain sighed as he turned back to pick up the fallen barstool and set it right before sitting on it, "He has issues with restraint I could've helped him if he'd stayed a little longer."

" _Issues with restraint? Are you O.K?"_

"I'm fine, but I could use a drink."

" _Tell me again why you don't keep_ actual _alcohol in your bar."_

"Just get down here."

There was a low chuckle on the other end of the line, _"Be right down."_

"Thanks Abel."

The line went dead and Kain let out another sigh as he went down to lie on his arms, glaring at a button that lay right on the edge of the bar before he puffed air at it and it tipped over the side.

If only things were always that easy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late when Atem got back home.

He went for a walk after he left Kain's and wandered around in the streets as he berated himself for his deprivation and lack of control. He still saw that image of Yugi in his mind, terrified and hurt. It wasn't the real Yugi of course but it could've been. What if he snapped and ended up hurting his hikari like that, Atem didn't even want to think of the possibilities of what might happen then.

No its better to just leave Yugi be.

He might not have the relationship that he would want with Yugi, but he still had Yugi. If he had to suffer the rest of his life without any release to keep him well then, Atem would pay that price, gladly.

He walked up the stairs, the shop was dark and empty and so was the stairs and hallway leading to the house above the shop. It was quiet, peaceful meaning that grandpa was sleeping like the dead in the bedroom downstairs and Jounouchi was probably spending the night with Kaiba. Honestly, there's no reason why he couldn't just move in with the teenage CEO, it's clear to Atem that the blonde was just being stubborn, but then again at this point his living arrangements were a game. If he gives in and agrees to move in with his boyfriend then Kaiba wins.

And they both know it.

Atem gave a snort at the thought just as he reached the top of the stairs and noticed that the Yugi's bedroom door stood slightly ajar and there was a soft glow coming from it, he frowned. When he left to see Kain he made an excuse about going out to see Honda and told the younger man not to wait up the way he usually did since he'd be back late.

Is he studying?

He didn't tell Atem about a test that was due soon.

The pharaoh walked closer to the door and that's when he heard the sounds.

Short panting breaths followed by a soft moan and a slight hiss.

"Aibou?" Atem stopped right in front of the room, with his hand on the side of the door ready to push it open only to freeze at what he saw.

The room was just as they'd left it that afternoon. There were trading cards scattered on the desk near the window, Jounouchi's clothes were still in one great heap in the corner near the closet and Yugi's books and notes were still on the floor where he had been working on his homework when Atem left that afternoon.

What made Atem freeze was Yugi, his precious innocent aibou in the middle of the bed. His leather pants and boxers were on the floor beside the bed leaving him in just his black shirt, and collar wrapped around his neck. The teen was on his knees; his head was down with his mouth on his arm biting hard as he tried to muffle his moans while his other hand was at his rear moving back and forth as it thrust what looked like some sort of green rod in and out of his entrance. The boy moaned as he tried to move his hand faster, bucking back trying to follow the object whenever it pulled out before he thrust it back in again and briefly Atem noted that there was some kind of low humming sound coming from somewhere in the room. Yugi lifted his head and released his arm to gasp for air and Atem's breath hitched when he saw how bruised and red his lips were, how the teen's eyes had glazed over in lust, with his skin flushed from his head right down to his toes from what the pharaoh could see.

"Please…" Yugi moaned as he kept pushing back into that object whilst fucking himself as fast as he could and even in his struggle to keep all of that going at once he could see just how close the younger man was when he suddenly let out a loud cry and his back arched as he cried out.

"Yami!"

If Atem was frozen before he's reaching nitrogen levels of immobility now. He just couldn't believe his eyes. Is what's happening right now really happening?

Yugi's pleasuring himself, that in itself was shocking enough since although Yugi technically is a healthy teenage boy, they never spoke of such things and Yugi never displayed this behavior before so Atem was starting to think that he might not even be aware of what sexual intercourse is let alone knew that he could pleasure himself in any way, let alone in this way.

But more than all of that what shocked Atem the most, had him frozen in the door what caused desire to surge through his veins, causing his cock to harden and his breathing to change into pants was the fact that Yugi was thinking about him while he pleasured himself.

"Yami… gods yes!"

Yugi let his head fall against the bed while the arm he'd been using to gag himself slipped down so he could wrap his hand around his leaking cock. It couldn't have been a comfortable position but at the same time it didn't look like Yugi really cared either way. The way his breath hitched after the first stroke and the hand on the rod quickened before he started panting made it clear that he was too far gone to care. Yugi turned his head to the door to breathe a little easier, but thankfully didn't see Atem in the dark hallway. His face was flushed and his mouth was open in a gape as he gasped and moaned causing saliva to start dripping from his mouth and onto the bed, his hair was a mess with the golden bangs at the front clinging to his skin loose strands going over his glazed eyes until his movements suddenly stuttered and he let out one more cry as he came all over the bedspread beneath him before his body collapsed from exhaustion.

"…Atem."

As panting breaths echoed in the room Atem slowly backed away and headed straight for the bathroom downstairs, locking the door behind him as he pulled up the toilet seat and immediately undid his pants, pulling out his painfully hard dick and immediately started stroking himself. The image he saw mere seconds ago filled his mind with such clarity it was like he was still there. It wasn't long till he came stroking himself to relief with the sound of Yugi's voice moaning out his name ringing in his ears and he came hard in short bursts. The pharaoh braced his arm on the tiled wall as the orgasm rocked through him until the winding spirals of pleasure eased and he tried to catch his breath.

As his temperature lowered and his pleasured haze ceased, those images still didn't leave his mind and he had to try extraordinarily hard to fight off the arousal as he tried to get a moment to think, to process the information that Yugi wanted him in very much the same way that his other half did and as this information settled in his mind instead of feeling liberated the way he should have felt at this knowledge, Atem just felt lost.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He went back to Kain's first thing the next morning, before Grandpa or even Yugi had woken up.

Of course he knows how things work, he's not supposed to just show up whenever he wants, he's supposed to make an appointment first but Atem needed someone to talk to about all of this if only so he could sort out his thoughts and think of what to do. When he got to the room at the end of the underground stairwell he found the door slightly ajar and hesitated when the memory of the night before came back to him before he pulled it open and stepped inside. It looked exactly the way it did the first time around only this time Kain sat on the couch on the side of the room opposite to the bar reading a book. The raven haired man glanced up at him for a moment before that pleasant smile slipped onto his lips.

"Pharaoh Atem good morning. I must say I'm surprised to see you, I don't think we had a session scheduled for today."

Atem swallowed hard as he walked into the room, "We didn't, but I needed to speak with you."

Kain set his book aside, carefully marking the page before he did. "I see you've finally realized that Yugi feels lust just like every other human on this earth."

Atem nodded and Kain regarded the man for a moment before he spoke, "Would you like to try again?"

The pharaoh surprised himself when he immediately nodded and Kain's smile grew a little more as he gestured towards the seat beside him on the couch, "Please sit."

One more breath and Atem walked over to sit beside the man only to look up at him and find the imperfectly perfect version of Yugi sitting beside him.

The boy moved closer setting his hands on the other's shoulders and Atem took a deep shuddering breath as the other spoke, "I know you're afraid of hurting me, but there's an easy way to fix that. In every relationship communication is key before you start, ask me what I want then I'll ask you what you want and from there we find a common ground." Yugi said pressing a short kiss on Atem's cheek as he leaned in towards his ear, "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Atem breathed and the other smiled as he pulled back to look the taller man in the eye, "Ask me what I want."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was around one o'clock in the afternoon.

Grandpa was out with a supplier and wouldn't be back till later, Anzu was at dance practice, Honda was at his part time job, Ryuji hasn't been by since he and Jou broke up. As for Jou he left a few minutes ago with Atem to go pick up some takeaways for lunch. It was one of those rare occasions when Yugi had the whole house to himself with absolutely no one else around and since it was still lunch time he got to close the shop so he wouldn't be bothered by any customers.

The teen ran up the stairs and straight to his room.

He had about thirty minutes before the others got back from the takeout place and he planned on making good use of that time.

The teen felt his cheeks flush as he crouched down to reach underneath his bed until he felt for the cardboard box he kept under there before sliding it out, opening the lid and just taking a moment to stare at the box's contents. A jar of lube, condoms and a vibrator that he got as a gag gift for his birthday long time ago. The jar was half empty and Yugi was sure that he'd have to replace the batteries in the vibrator soon but the condoms were mostly unused, not that he wouldn't like to remedy that situation it's just that he wasn't sure how to go about it.

The only person that Yugi ever wanted to have sex with period was Atem, because he loves Atem he's loved his yami since the days that he was still stuck in the millennium puzzle. Those days that Yugi would wish and dream for his other half to be able to give him just a kiss or maybe just a simple touch. Those days were torture and the days that followed after Atem was released from the puzzle and given his own body were worse.

He was ecstatic when Atem decided to stay with him instead of ascending to the other world, since he knew that he'd be so lost without him. So yes, he was happy that Atem decided to stay but he wanted more than just friendship or brotherly love from the older man. Yugi wanted so much more. Every time Atem held and touched him he'd sigh in content at finally being able to feel his other half only to sigh in frustration when the man just pulled away ruffling his hair with a smile.

He wanted more than just a hug and a smile.

So this happened a few months ago.

The others were all out and Yugi was left to his own devices, at first he just sat staring out the window thinking of Yami and how much he'd changed. How his skin was darker and his eyes were now a startling crimson red. He thought of how it would look if those eyes were ever glazed over in desire as the older man held him tight and took him against the wall. It was right then that he suddenly remembered the gift that he got from Honda as a joke all that time ago, curiosity got the better of him and he went looking for it and found the vibrator still in its shiny plastic packaging. With one more moment of hesitation Yugi went looking for something that he could use for lube and… let's just this became a regular occurrence.

But still every day his feelings for the pharaoh grew.

Yugi wanted to say something, he wanted to make his feelings known but he had no idea how. Yugi's always been awkward when it came to romantic relationships, the situation with Anzu when he still had a crush on her being a prime example.

I mean, how do you even begin to flirt with a four thousand year old pharaoh?

It didn't help that Kaiba and Jou got together in that time either.

Yugi would always stare at the two whenever he saw them together but it would be hard not to stare. Those two used to hate each other, they used to fight like cat and dog and now it was rare not seeing Jou with his arms wrapped around the teenage CEO or see Kaiba stealing a kiss from the blonde every chance he got.

They had the kind of relationship that Yugi desperately wanted to have with Atem and they didn't even like each other before.

The teen sighed as he pulled the box a bit closer. He keeps telling himself that he'll tell Atem how he feels but every time he tries he hesitates, one day becomes two then three and then-

What's the point, he isn't even sure if Atem feels the same way anyway.

The teen took the vibrator out of the box and his cheeks flushed with heat again, but he ruined the mood with all his brooding and he was about to put it back and put the box in his hiding place when-

"Aibou?" The door opened and Yugi resisted the urge to freeze in shock as he quickly scrambled to put the vibrator back in the box and shove the lid on top just as the pharaoh stepped inside. Yugi's cheeks were a bright red and Atem frowned as he stepped further into the room, "Aibou are you alright?"

"Uh… yeah, yes I'm fine."

"What are you doing?"

"Just looking for an old book-for school." Yugi said as he nudged the box away and quickly cleared his throat so he could try and fail to make eye contact with the other, "I thought you went to go get lunch."

"Jounouchi and I ran into Kaiba and he suggested going out to lunch instead, we came to pick you up. They're waiting downstairs." Atem said nodding towards the hallway and Yugi took a deep breath, "I'll be down in a minute, I just need to get dressed."

Yugi didn't get up from where he was sitting though, he needed to hide the box but he couldn't do that with Atem standing right there. Unfortunately the pharaoh didn't move.

"Uhm, Yami I-"

"Yugi, there's something I need to speak with you about." The pharaoh said as he sat down beside the boy and Yugi nudged the box away a little further and turned so they were facing each other, "O.K what do you want to talk about?"

The pharaoh seemed to take a deep breath as he took both of Yugi's hands into his own, pausing for a moment to just stare at them as he gently rubbed his thumb over the top before leaning forward to press a kiss on each one and Yugi flushed.

"Yami?"

"I love you." Yugi's eyes went wide as the pharaoh looked up at him with those bright crimson eyes and for a moment he was sure that he'd stopped breathing, "I've been struggling for months trying to find a way to tell you, to help you understand how deeply I care about you and how you've been the only thing that I've wanted for the longest time. Even when I had no memories of my true self, it didn't really matter because I had you and as long as you stayed by my side it truly didn't matter. Only now I realize that there's no other way than simply telling you that I love you and that I'll spend every day for the rest of our lives making sure that you're happy. If you'll have me."

For a moment Yugi just sat there and stared back at the older man in shock, "You-You love me?"

Atem nodded, "Yes."

"Like a brother or more than that?" Yugi asked carefully since he could never be sure and he didn't want to get his hopes up when all Atem was offering him was companionship that would break his heart in half.

"Oh gods, so much more…" Atem breathed as he lifted his hand to softly cradle the side of Yugi's face. "Yugi, I-"

That's all Atem got out before Yugi suddenly wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him full and hard on the lips the pharaoh was so surprised that he fell back at the impact but Yugi didn't let go, instead crawling up so he was straddling the taller man's legs as he deepened the kiss before breaking it with a gasp of air.

"Iloveyou-I love you too." Yugi said in between kisses as he moved down Atem's throat immediately working on his shirt and the older man started as he tried to get a look at the teen, "Yugi?! Hold on-"

Another kiss and Atem melted into it, for a moment completely forgetting himself as he tangled his hands in Yugi's hair and dragged him closer only for what Kain said to him the other day to come back to him and he quickly pushed the shorter teen away, holding him at arm's length.

"Yugi," Atem breathed while the teen panted above him and he had to take in a deep breath and focus, "I think we should talk about what you want first."

"I want you." Yugi answered almost immediately and Atem couldn't help but smile as he sat up and the teen let him, sitting in his lap as the pharaoh leaned in to press a soft kiss against his temple and Yugi seemed to let out a heavy sigh as he shut his eyes, "And I want you, but I think we should slow down."

" _There's no need to rush."_

Atem smiled a little more as Kain's words came back to him, "We have our whole lives to do this."

"I know." Yugi said as he leaned forward, resting his head on the other man's chest, "I've just… wanted you for the longest time."

"Is that why you've started using this?"

Yugi looked up in confusion only to blush when he noticed that Atem had pulled the box closer and was holding the lid open, the teen buried his face in his chest all over again before he admitted, "Yes."

Atem chuckled, "We could still use it… if you want."

Yugi paused before turning his head up to look at the older man to find a light blush burning under his cheeks and he couldn't help but grin, "Promise?"

"Hey, Yug' what's taking you guys so long?!"

Jounouchi suddenly appeared in the door and frowned at their position on the floor when he caught sight of the open box. The blonde flushed.

"Oh…"

"…"

"…"

"Well it's about fucking time!" Jounouchi said folding his arms across his chest with a huff while Atem and Yugi just stared on in confusion, when Kaiba appeared in the doorway as well; the brunette only gave a snort at the scene as he leaned against the door jab while Jounouchi started to rant. "Do you two have any idea, how frustrating it's been watching you two pine after each other for months without either one of you noticing either one. I mean really and I thought Honda and Otogi had it bad when they were chasing after Shizuka but you guys are ten times worse-"

Jou kept going while Yugi tried and failed to open his mouth and get a word in. Kaiba looked over to Atem with a raised brow after his eyes glanced over towards the box and the pharaoh quickly put the lid back earning a smirk from the brunette before he cleared his throat.

"Jounouchi."

"Yeah?"

"You can't live here anymore." Jou gaped and Yugi's eyes went wide and he was about to protest when Atem covered his mouth with his hand.

"I-but… what?!"

"Yugi and I have decided that we're kicking you out." Yugi tried to speak past the hand covering his mouth. Jou's mouth still hadn't closed.

"But Atem-"

"Nice doing business with you Mutou." Kaiba said as he grabbed the blonde's arm and started pulling, "C'mon pup, you're moving into the mansion."

"But-" Suddenly realization dawned in Jou's eyes and he looked back at the two in the floor with a glare as he was dragged from the room, "Filthy traitors."

Atem laughed as he removed his hand from Yugi's mouth and found the boy staring at him in confusion and shock only for the pharaoh to move forward and press a kiss against his head. "I'll tell you later."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's just been so hard and stressful at work, sometimes I feel like I'm drowning. And then Bakura came back out of nowhere but I don't really care about him. He's not hurting anyone and Ryou's happy and that's all that matters it's just that." Honda paused to take a drink from the bright green drink in his hands before setting it back down. "Shizuka and I, we've been drifting apart. I hardly ever see her in person, it's always over the phone and when I do call she's usually at Kaiba's. I get that she's spending time with Jou and Jou's with Kaiba now so I get that she'd spend most of her time there. But… every time I call-"

"She's with Mokuba." The man standing in front of him said and the brunette sighed, "Yeah, I know I shouldn't care because Mokuba's just a kid but…"

"I thought you said Shizuka was fourteen."

"She is."

"And Mokuba should be thirteen, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Wouldn't that make them both just kids?" The man continued, "Maybe it's time to move on find someone older, stronger, more confident, more mature. Someone capable of protecting you and taking care of you for once, instead of it being the other way around… Someone who could help you give into your impulses, satisfy your needs... Make you scream and beg on your hands and knees."

"I don't-" Honda frowned when he looked up only for his eyes to go wide when he saw a tall lean figure with bright green eyes and pitch black hair, "What-…"

"Just give in already Honda and stop chasing jailbait." The man said leaning over the bar to grasp the brunette's chin tightly in his hand and smirked, "We both know I'll take good care of you."

Before Honda could even gather enough brain cells together to think to respond, he was yanked right over the bar and his lips were smothered in a deep kiss.

 **The end**

 **A/N: Well you guys know how the rest of this song and dance goes.**

 **I actually posted this story on my ao3 account first in like September last year since I've resolved to posting all new stories on there first so there's a heads up on that.**

 **Please review**


End file.
